


Choosing the Soulmate.

by Unseeliesidh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aro ace Hanji, Hanji can see the future, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, barely Rivetra and barely Eruri, bi!Levi, bit of angst, gratuitous use of 'as fuck', i am just a huge Ereri sap i dont know what to do anymore, it is an Ereri ending, it is so sappy i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseeliesidh/pseuds/Unseeliesidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern Au where Hanji can see the future, and asks Levi to go through a complicated process of choosing his soulmate to have a happy life.<br/>Or the Au where Levi chooses his soulmate but one fuck up could result in a very tragic ending.<br/>And the line between happy ending and the tragedy is more blurry than ever..</p><p> </p><p>Rated T for Levi's shit language and some sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you for clicking on my story! although I should warn you that it is going to be two parts angsty and other two parts sappy. The characters might be a bit ooc and generally, it may not appeal to you a lot.  
> It's my first fic in the Snk fandom and honestly? This fic is a just a warmup for me before I dive in my bigger Ereri Projects. I just wanted to get used to writing so I am sorry if there are a lot of run ons and spelling mistakes in the story ( believe me, I re-read this 20 times and still ended up finding mistakes)  
> Oh! another warning! There is going to be a wee bit of Eruri and Rivetra in the second chapter ( emphasis on 'wee'). They're in my Holy Trinity of Notps (the third being EreJean) but they were important to the story, so I made it as brief as possible.  
> If you all still continue reading this, know that I am extremely glad. So without further ado, enjoy!

**_Trost Daily Weather: Forecast presented by Eld Jinn!_ **

_1:00 am to 3:55 am = Clear skies._

_3:55 am to 8:30 am = Partly Cloudy.  
_

_8:30 am to 1:00 pm = Mostly Cloudy._

_1:00 pm to 6:30 pm = Scattered snow showers._

_Maximum_   _temperature:_ _ _ _ _3.2 _° F_____   _/_ _ _ _ _-16 _° C_  ____

 ____Minimum temperature:_ _ _ _ _-18.4° F_ _____/_ _ _ _ _ _-28 _° C__

____Eld : Looks like it is going to be a cold day! bundle up folks, and don't forget to change the seasonal tires of your cars. There is going to be heavy snowfall in the next few weeks! _ _ _ _

 

 

Levi was fucked. 

He should have known that Hanji was up to no good when he had heard her devilish laughter on the phone. She had called him up to ask, no, order him to go over to her place, and threatened to come over to his apartment if Levi refused. He couldn't even ignore the threat as the psychopath had the spare key to his apartment, the one he had given to her for safekeeping. ( Yes, Levi regretted his actions everyday ) He knew fully well that she would actually do it, and Levi was not going to let that idiot come inside his pristine clean home. He shuddered to imagine how much germs and dirt she carried from doing god knows what. So Levi relented, Hanji wasn't going to let go of him until he listened to her incessant babble about something he didn't care about.

So exactly twenty minutes later, Levi was banging on the front door of her home and Hanji opened it to his disgusted looking face, and If looks could kill, Hanji would have died there and then. She chuckled; this was the Levi she loved to annoy so much. _Maybe_ _later_ , she thought to herself, _after we solve the more pressing matter at hand._

"Do you ever think of cleaning your porch, you dirty vermin?" Levi muttered Hanji as he entered her house.

"It's nice to see you too, Levi!" Hanji chirped as she disappeared in her kitchen. Levi took off his sweater and decided to head towards the living room; the room had a coffee table surrounded by two ugly sofas and a love seat, underneath the furniture was a hideous colourful carpet. Levi knew that Hanji had cleaned the LSD tripping carpet well enough as he would refuse to go anywhere near it otherwise. He didn't know about the sofas however, so he sat down reluctantly on the love seat, and folded the sweater across his lap. There was no chance of him hanging it in Hanji's entry way closest, god knows how much dirt it had accumulated over the years as a result of not cleaning.

Hanji came back from the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea and sat them down on the center of the coffee table. 

"Leviii." Hanji bubbled as she sat down on the sofa across him. He glared at her and crossed his arms on his chest to show his displeasure of wasting a perfectly good Saturday because of her. Normally, anyone would have avoided the taciturn man, who only spoke when he wanted to insult someone or make shit jokes, but Hanji found it endearing; Levi didn't know why, but he guessed cause Hanji was fucking crazy. That explained almost all of her weird behavior.

'What do you want, you shitty four eyes." Levi hissed.

Hanji eyes brightened with mischief. The look on her face, along with the evil cackle he had heard earlier had Levi on extreme alert. No one should be _this_ alert around someone normal, but Hanji was anything but that. Heck, Levi believed that Hanji should be classified as an alien; that was how normal she is.

He internally groaned, why was he friends with this mad woman? ever since that one incident happened, Hanji had been stuck to Levi like a leech stuck to a body. Except that a leech sucked on blood while Hanji sucked on patience.

Hanji picked up her tea from the coffee table and stirred it slowly, wondering how to approach Levi to the sensitive topic without having him refuse to what she going to propose, and decided to start the topic with casual conversation.

"Leviii, smile, you shorty!" She wiggled her eyebrows as she took a sip.

"No." Levi flipped her off.

"Pretty please with a cherry on the top?" Hanji begged, but Levi refused to budge.

"Fuck you," Levi muttered, and Hanji smiled. _He was just too easy to tease._ "Well, I was trying to lighten up the mood, Mr.Grumpy, thank you for your contribution!" she said sarcastically. 

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Levi replied tartly, all Hanji had asked him was to smile and she had already gotten on his nerves.

"Well, I wouldn't know since you always make your I-hate-everything face," She chided him.

 Levi replied without missing a beat, "That means I don't give a fuck, asstart."   
"Asstart? nice," Hanji noted. "But as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I need something from you Levi."   
Levi watched the mad woman's expression go from a gleeful look to a serious, thoughtful face. _Oh shit_ , whenever this happened, Levi _knew_ that he should be really worried, you could put the shitty four eyes at a murder scene and she'd still be joyful; the woman was simple incapable of being anything but cheerful as fuck.

"What?" He asked warily.  What could Hanji Zoe want from him? he could only think of one thing, one _awful_ thing.  
"That favour you owe me," Hanji said the dreaded words, "For saving your life."   
Levi tried to play it cool, he didn't want to show her the panic he felt inside. It had been six years since that _incident_ had happened, and he had prayed to both heaven and hell fervently for Hanji to forget about it. She had never mentioned it before, and Levi thought that she was never going to ask for it. Till now that is, what could she possibly want that needed her to depend on the favour Levi owed her?

The gleam in her eyes was still there though, that meant whatever she was going to ask would make Levi regret it for a long, _long_ time. He cursed silently, fuck, he was out of luck.

 _Anything to repay back that one fucking favour_ , Levi thought to himself as he watched Hanji keep her cup back beside the one Levi hadn't touched, on the coffee table. She closed her eyes as she leaned back on the sofa and stretched her arms out, and a small smile began playing on her lips. The serious atmosphere was still there but Levi only had to count till ten, before Hanji suddenly opened her brown eyes and clapped loudly. If there was anyone else here, they would have been frightened to death, but Levi hardly flinched. He was used to Hanji being, well, Hanji. 

"Alriiiighty! Levi! you reaaady?" Hanji asked excitedly.  _Alright, here goes nothing_.

"No." 

"Awwh! I knew it that you would be ready! just wait for me, little one, i'll get my crystal balls!" Hanji got up and practically pranced to her work room (or the room full of dirty shit, according to Levi) and brought out a rich purple tablecloth and three humongous glass balls. How she managed to carry them without dropping, Levi had no idea, but she somehow did. He gave an exasperated sigh as he got up to remove their cups from the coffee table before she smashed them, and knowing Hanji, she definitely _would_ do it, and that would make an absolute fucking mess which Levi would end up cleaning up, just like the last time. 

Hanji dropped the purple cloth and the balls on the coffee table. The balls landed with a _thunk!_  which reverberated through the glass table. _  
_

"My,my," Hanji winked at Levi, "Those sure are some heavy balls."

Levi sighed again, he really needed a medal for dealing with shit like this. 

* * *

  
Levi met Hanji in the first year of their college. When he had seen the chemistry major, laughing maniacally with her friends; he immediately knew that he needed to stay the fuck away from her. Unfortunately for him, Hanji had taken a keen interest in him. According to her, she wanted to know why he was so full of rage and hatred. However, Levi successfully avoided talking to her until that one fated incident happened. 

It was in the evening of his second year in the college, when he had been walking back to his dorm. The sunset painted gorgeous pastel colours across the sky and there was a hint of cold in the air, signalling the fast approaching winters. Levi smiled, the best thing about this weather was that there weren't many people on the streets. God knows that other than dirty things, Levi hated, _hated_ human crowds. He didn't have enough patience to deal with lazy people who took their own sweet, sweet time to walk down the streets, as if they owned the roads, and it did not help that Levi didn't have the height advantage to push them off without any retaliation (although his scowling face did wonders). Nine out ten times, Levi ignored the self entitled bastards and muttered expletives under his breath as he pushed past them, but now since it was cooler, people were more hurried to reach the warmth promised at the end of their respective destinations. So Levi liked this, a lot. He almost caught himself whistling; a cheerful action that he wasn't very familiar with, but since there wasn't anyone around who could potentially piss him off (except for a man standing on the otherside of the road wearing a shitload of sweaters) he found himself relaxing as he came to a stop at the junction and started waiting for the traffic light to turn red.

As he stood there watching the cars (or lack thereof) on the street, his phone buzzed in his left pocket. Levi sighed as he took it out and saw a random number calling him and he immediately swiped his thumb to the left on the screen to cut the call. _It was_ _probably those goddamn sellers who won't shut up about Halloween discounts._ He didn't have energy to deal with random people calling him up and trying to sell him stuff. However, the screen lit up again with the same number just seconds after Levi had pressed the 'end call' button, and he was a bit impressed because that was quick as fuck.  So Levi debated this time on whether he should pick up the phone or not, it couldn't be someone trying to sell him something; they fucked off after the first phone call. What if this was an important call from one of his friends? God fucking damn, Levi Ackerman didn't have any friends, the only people calling him up could be his parents or his professors, and still, he had their numbers fed in his phone with their names in it. So he guessed that this was probably a prank call, possibly from one of the many girls who seemed to have a stupid crush on him (usually those kind of calls ended with Levi calling them _oxygen wasting cuntfucks_ ) or maybe it were one of those asshats, who called up Levi on a dare just to tell him that he was really short. He was half tempted to pickup the phone and yell at the caller, but that would mean bringing the phone to his ears and holy shit, he hadn't sanitized his phone screen; he wasn't going to bring that dirty thing near his face. _Lucky assholes_ , Levi muttered as he cut the phone call yet again.

But, when the phone rang for the third time, Levi was hesitant. He glared at the phone screen which displayed the same number with no name calling him again, and he finally swiped the green button to the right before bringing the device to his ears. The streetlight had finally turned yellow and Levi started walking towards the road; there was no car in sight and he could just quickly cross the street and finally go to his dorm-

"OH THANK HEAVENS YOU PICKED UP! LEVI, LEVI LISTEN TO ME DO NOT CROSS THE ROAD, UNDERSTOOD?" shouted the caller from the other end and Levi cringed at the shrieking. The man on the otherside had started to cross but Levi stopped from shock as the recognition dawned to him. He knew that high pitched voice too well , it was the voice he always heard accompanied by a stupid laughter.   
Hanji Fucking Zoe called him up, how the fuck did she get his number?

"How did you get my number, you shit?" Levi growled, the light turned red and he purposely began walking again. No way he wasn't going to cross the road just because the cockroach found out his number and decided to call him up. And to tell him what? not to cross the road? what kind of stupid request was that? _Maybe it is a prank call._ Levi wouldn't put it past the four eyes to play such a prank on him, it needed too many braincells to come up with an intelligent prank other than 'don't cross the road!!!!' antic. He could almost imagine her sitting in the center of her stupid group while they stifled their laughter. These kind of things were only what lowlife like them could find their enjoyment in.  
"It doesn't matter Levi! please, _please_ , do not cross the road, I beg you!" Hanji's voice sounded deathly frantic now and Levi's steps faltered. He hadn't seen or rather, heard the scared side of Hanji Zoe before, and although it was a refreshing thing to hear her not laughing her head off for once, the serious tone in it made him stop. _What could happen after all_ , he reasoned to himself as he listened to Hanji begging, he'd cross the road when the light turned red next time. If this meant she would stop beseeching him, then why not?   
Wait, was he actually considering not crossing the stupid road just because Hanji begged him not to?   
"...okay, okay I wont! calm down, Jesus Christ. You sound like you're going to shit yourself any second." Levi replied with an exasperated sigh and Hanji huffed,relieved. _She is batshit crazy_ , Levi concluded and swore to God that if this turned out to be a prank, he would murder Zoe. What else could it be actually? Who would get relieved from him not crossing the road if it weren't for some ridiculous hi-jinks? _This had to be a stupid fucking prank, that's it,_ he grumbled.  He couldn't believe it he fell for that so easily, how foolish of him.

But he didn't feel like that in the next few seconds.

Talking to Hanji had literally taken him ten long seconds and the guy crossing from the other side was only a half way through. Levi was contemplating again on crossing the road to feel less moronic after Hanji's trick on him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he saw a SUV drive down the street, and it showed no sign of stopping even though the red light was blinking. It drove straight down, past the crossing, missing the pedestrian by mere inches. The SUV swerved to the right and ended up straight into a bus stand, before coming to a complete halt. Levi stared at the SUV, stunned. He was a hundred percent sure that if he had been crossing the road, the SUV would have hit him head on and he would have died. A scream echoed from somewhere and slowly, a crowd began gathering around the accident scene. Some people checked in with the guy who was almost hit (he looked okay,just extremely dazed ) Levi's phone almost dropped out of his hand but he gripped it tight and he whispered in it, not trusting his voice to answer without stuttering from shock. He hoped that Hanji was still on line because his fingers were shaking too much to redial her number. All he could think was how he should have died _, he should have been lying in a puddle of blood on the road while people gathered over him._ A death he missed _just_ because Hanji had begged him not to cross the road.

"Zoe?"

He was still stunned as he watched the police arrive at the scene, they surrounded the crashed SUV and pried open its door and hauled out the driver. The guy staggered as he tried to walk away from the crash scene but stopped when the police encircled him. He wasn't staggering due to being hurt, Levi realized; no, the driver was perfectly fine, he had no scratches, no visible cuts to indicate otherwise.  He was unsteady because he was _fucking drunk._   Levi couldn't fathom that he had _almost died_ because some shit ass had decided to drive while drinking, he would have killed the man there and then, police be damned. He didn't care that he would have to go to jail, because that dick had _almost_ ended his life. It must have been his extremely lucky day cause Levi had (surprisingly) more concerning matters at hand, so he let go with a grumble.

"Ye-yes?" Hanji squeaked in the phone after what felt like hours.

"How the fuck did you know that was going to happen?"

***

The police interrogated him as he was the key eyewitness to what had happened. Levi had tried not to show his impatience and made an effort to give his utmost cooperation (he didn't ) to the Police. When the police were satisfied that they had enough evidence to send the drunken driver's ass behind the bars, they let him go. Levi literally ran to his hostel, he had ordered Hanji to come to his place after giving her the address as he wanted to know about how the actual fuck she knew what was going to happen to him. As he ran, he internally crossed out _coincidence,_ _fate_ and other explanations his mind came up with, this wasn't something he could explain by himself, only Hanji had the answers and he was going to get them out of her. He bolted up the stairs, entered his room and locked the door behind him.Turning to his living room, he saw everything looked exactly the way he had left it in the morning: thoroughly cleaned and well placed. He hardly got to sit down when the doorbell rang; Levi took in another deep breath before putting on his bored face. Hanji didn't need to know how scared he actually was, he didn't want to listen to her reminding him about it for the next two years he had to stand her.   
He unlocked the door and saw Hanji standing there, grinning, _as if nothing had happened_. Levi didn't if he was impressed from her ability to be back to her shitty self so quick, or be mad because of it.  
Levi had almost _died_ , and she stood there looking like she had taken a particularly difficult dump and was relieved because of it. On top of that, she crashed into him as she entered his house.   
"Careful, you uncoordinated ass." Levi muttered as he closed the door behind them.

Hanji laughed as she steadied herself "Ass? you need better insults, Levi."

He glared at her "Oi, I am not here to please you with insults, fuck off to somewhere else where some shit would indulge your request." Hanji began laughing even harder, and Levi wondered if there was anything that offended this daft, if yes then he wanted to know exactly what he could do to wipe that stupid smile off her face.  
"Oi Zoe, are you going to answer my questions or are you going to laugh like a dumb ass the whole time?" Hanji wiped tears out of her eyes and grinned at Levi.   
"I just came to the conclusion as to why you're so angry all the time." She replied, ignoring Levi's question.   
"Enlighten me why exactly is that?" he inquired, annoyed. 

"It is because you need to get L-A-I-D!"  Hanji made an offensive gesture with her hands as she cackled. Levi sighed, for what felt like the umpteenth time. He was honestly contemplating throwing out this halfwit out of his home, answers be damned. 

"Answer me you asshat about how you knew the car accident was going to happen," Levi tried for the last time, "or get the fuck out of my place, you're dirtying it as it is."

Levi wasn't going to look at the floor, nope, he didn't want to go to jail for murdering Hanji because she dirtied the floor with her filthy shoes (although it was worth it, in his opinion). Levi exhaled slowly and then looked up at Zoe, who was staring at him intently, like she was watching an interesting show on television. 

"I can see the future." She answered softly. 

Levi blinked once,twice then thrice before anger took over him completely.   
_See the future._ That's it, this shitfuckery went on for far too long, of course Hanji would answer something like that, she was too fickle to reply to anything properly. Levi was livid; he really, really wanted to know how the fuck Hanji knew that he shouldn't have crossed the road and he really, really wanted to kick the shit out of her till she answered properly. He had almost died and Hanji was till fucking around with him! how dare she? Hanji saw the intentions in his grey eyes though; she was getting better at reading him. 

"No Levi! I mean it! I can see the future...fuck," She looked at him with pleading brown eyes, " That is how I knew you shouldn't have crossed the road!" 

Of course she knew it that way. Whats next? faeries fucking around and dwarfs popping up randomly?  
Levi didn't like the idea of that, he was called enough names by Hanji as it is, he really didn't want to be known as dwarf kin or some shit like that.   
"Sure," Levi replied, irked, "Then what? you're going to tell me that you have two black cats and that you're a witch?"

At that, Hanji looked up at him, startled. "How did you know I have two black cats?"

Levi groaned internally and shook his head. "Just a shitty guess and you totally missed the point, Hanji" he groused as he sat down tensely on a old, yet thoroughly cleaned sofa. Hanji followed the lead and sat down on the opposite end. No one spoke for a while, and Levi could hear the gentle ticking sound of the wall clock in his bedroom. Levi's living room consisted of a sofa set that he had brought over from his parents house. Other than that, the room had a flatscreen placed in a television stand. The shelves on the stand had some pictures placed on it, mostly of Levi with his childhood friends Isabel and Farlan. The tight knit group had disbanded after they grew up and went to different colleges to pursue their interests. Isabel wanted to major in Child Development, Farlan in Robotics and Levi in Law. He had to move away from his family and friends to study in the best law college in the country and now, he hardly talked to them. He briefly wondered if Isabel and Farlan would have cared if he had died today. Would they miss him? cry over his grave and curse for the times they didn't talk to him because they were busy with their lives? The tension ebbed away and was replaced by loneliness; even though Hanji was sitting beside him, on the same sofa, he felt very lonely when he realized that just how less people would care if he died. He halted the depressing train of thought and willed himself to focus on the present. He broke from his reverie just as Hanji spoke. "Their names are Bean and Sawney by the way, my two feline children." Levi looked sideways at her and saw her snickering faintly; She had spotted the pictures on the shelves, and he didn't want to know what all she was thinking about, but he guessed that she was imagining new ways to annoy him. Those were childhood pictures after all, the best source of teasing the shit out of someone. Levi sighed as he relaxed his shoulders while leaning back on the sofa, and closed his eyes.

"I was five years old when it started," she began, "Saw tidbits of what was going to happen...not much though, just small stuff like my mom calling me seconds before she actually called me out loud. But it got way worse, or better, depending how you think about it." Levi could almost feel her smile as he yawned, he was tired but extremely intrigued. Levi was a man of science, he believed what he saw.No way he was going to believe Zoe so easily, but then, there wasn't any reasonable explanation of what had happened either. And hadn't she proved him wrong when she saved his life?   
_She saved my fucking life_ , Levi cursed. Now, he needed to repay back the favour. A favour he could start returning by listening to her stories. Levi snorted, if anyone had told him earlier today that he'd be in his living room listening to Hanji Zoe talking about how she could _see_ the future, he'd probably laugh before calling them names like idiot or asswipe. Hanji stopped speaking however, when she heard Levi snorting. "Levi," She said, suddenly sounding unsure and Levi opened his eyes at the change of her tone. He turned to see her brown eyes darken with melancholy.

"I'll shut up," She said quietly, "If you don't believe me, I don't need to prove myself to you." Levi knew in an instant that she had tried to tell about this to someone else, maybe the pretentious group she hung out with at their college, maybe her parents. And all of them had scoffed at it. She came from a scientific background after all, nobody would have believed in her, and nobody ever would. Levi could have stopped there and then and told her to leave, this would finally mean that the four eyes would stop following him around and treating him like a goddamn experiment. Didn't Levi want that very thing? and yet, he hesitated when he saw her looking all dejected. He felt the familiar pain of what it was like to be doubted, and the laugh of his uncle echoed in his mind. Ever since he was a child, Kenny Ackerman had repeatedly told him that he was no good, and that he would never make it to where he is today. It had caused Levi a lot of restless nights until Kuchel had overheard their conversation one day and kicked Kenny out of the Ackerman household.  Maybe the pain was what prompted Levi to say what he uttered next; he looked in her brown eyes directly and said firmly "Go on, I believe you."

* * *

 

Six years later they were here. Levi and Hanji had graduated from their colleges, got jobs and moved to their own places; Hanji to a little house and Levi to an upscale apartment. He worked at a famous law firm now and Hanji spent her time reading future to her various clientele. They both became busy with their lives yet they still remained good friends. After all this time, Hanji's crazy tales made sense to him. After Levi told had her to continue, she had explained to him her story about how she found out what she could do, what her limitations were and for some reason, how she got her cats. But somehow  (maybe Levi was going deranged himself by being near Hanji) he believed her. Afterwards he grudgingly told her about the favour he owed her (Hanji was delighted when she found that out, much to Levi's horror) then she left the apartment, leaving Levi alone with his disturbed thoughts.

Even with her crazy attittude, Levi found her more bearable than most of the people he had to deal with. He was still baffled by how she laughed at literally everything and how much nonsense she spouted, so he avoided her like plague most of the times. But at the end of the day, he listened to her when she talked about her visions of future, and although Levi wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he found Hanji's peculiar talent very interesting. 

*** 

  
"So how come you want to spend your favour on seeing my future?" Levi wanted to know. Few days after the accident, Levi had made Hanji promise not to see his future without permission, because holy shit, that was fucking private. If Hanji had dog ears they would have drooped from displeasure, but she eventually acquiesced after muttering  _infuriating shorty_ under her breath (but purposely loud enough for Levi to hear it). He let her see it once or twice when she begged till he gave up and agreed, but only allowed her to see the random parts of his future ( solely to avoid her searching for his future sex life, because that damn witch was obsessed with it). After _coincidentally_  the future ended up showing Levi singing to himself in the shower twice; he had banned her from ever looking at it.

But as amusing Hanji found him singing _Never Gonna Give You Up_ , Levi's future just wasn't interesting enough to spend such a huge favour on.

"Weeeell," Hanji said slowly, as if she was talking to a particularly difficult child. "I kinda..saw your future so... but wait! it wasn't by my choice Levi!" Hanji cried out when she saw Levi's rapidly darkening eyes, "You know I can't control my visions!" she shrieked.

It was true. Hanji had explained it before, till it had been deeply ingrained in him that she got visions: brief flashes of future she had no control over.  The only time she could control them was when she was looking through her magic shit balls of future. Looking through it, Hanji could see longer visions of future unlike flashes that lasted for three to four seconds at most. The future looked through magic balls lasted anywhere from fifteen seconds to two minutes. When Levi remembered it he calmed down considerably. Hanji settled down on the carpet, in front of the coffee table, and began arranging the tablecloth and the crystal balls.

"Explain to me again just why you're doing this shitty thing," Levi grumbled, as he sat down opposite her. 

Hanji murmured without looking up, "The flashes I got from the future...Levi you would not like them. That is why what I am doing is important." The cryptic answer made Levi frown and he waited for Hanji to explain it further. She finished placing the balls in a row on the table before clarifying, "I saw you joining a gang." 

Levi jolted in surprise then, he almost ended laughing at the sheer stupidity of what Hanji had just said; Levi? a gang? no, _just_ _no_. But, when he saw her look up gravely at him. He realized that she was serious.

"Yes Levi," Hanji said, "You felt lonely and really wanted company, so you ended up joining the Recon gang.. the gang your uncle runs." Levi winced at the Hanji's words, he knew the Recon gang and its leader too well and he didn't want to listen about that fucking circus anymore. He hated them naturally, anything related to his uncle was something Levi utterly disliked, so him joining that shitty gang just for company? That was highly unlikely; it just wasn't Levi. Still, he wasn't going to doubt Hanji, why would she lie about something like that? 

"And so what is the point of showing me my future if you already know what is going to happen? you know I trust you, Zoe."  Hanji had never lied to him before after all, so he had no reason _not_ to trust her.

"It's not about the gang, it's about how to stop you from joining the gang." Hanji yawned, clearly tired, before shaking her head to chase away sleepiness. Sawney made his way over to Hanji's lap,  she kissed his furry head as he snuggled in her lap, and then began moving her fingers in a weird as fuck gesture in front of the crystal balls.   
The first crystal ball began glowing, softly at first and then brightened by every second.

"Eh?" Levi asked, confused. "Oi, what do you mean by that, shitty four eyes?" Hanji ignored him and focused on the glowing crystal ball. It had a taken a sickening bright glow and it reflected on Hanji's glasses. That, topped with the crazy smile now forming on her face, gave her the mad scientist look. _A very Hanji look_. Levi shook his head, _and Hanji wondered why people called her scary looking._

"Okay!" Hanji announced as she sat back satisfied; the glow from the crystal ball had begun receding as images started appearing in it. Levi peered in the ball but only could see two blurry figures; then slowly they began shaping up like humans. Moreover, one of them had a feminine figure while the other figure, Levi noted surprised, _was shaped exactly like him_.

"Levi." Hanji murmured. He blinked and leaned back from the crystal ball.

"Who the fuck is that?" Levi asked curiously as he pointed to the female figure..wait, he squinted at the glowing ball,  was she _holding hands_ with Levi's figure?  
"Your Soulmate." Hanji answered flatly. 

"My soulmate?" He repeated slowly and she nodded. 

 _Soulmate._  

The word rang in his mind.  _Soulmate, lover, the chosen one_.. all sorts of synonyms ran through Levi's head but he was too shocked to make sense of anything. _Soul-fucking-mates_ , Levi wasn't terribly interested in falling in love, and the word reminded him too much of a jail. Wasn't it a jail though? Having to stay with a fucking numbwit forever wasn't on Levi's  _shit I want to do list_ (The list contained only buying a better vacuum cleaner and lot of bleach). He couldn't imagine how much they would dirty his place. Oh no. Fuck soulmates.

_He had a soulmate, a person he was destined to fall in love with, forever._

Hanji almost began to chuckle when she saw the look on Levi's face, only Levi would look disgusted at the word soulmate.

'Well, one of them anyways. It's intriguing cause people have so many different soulmates, it's crazy to think that there are plenty of people perfectly fit for a particular person, yet numerous people end up falling for the wrong ones. And then there are the poor ones who have none...." Hanji, as usual, trailed off from the topic but Levi didn't mind. He was shocked that he wasn't one of the _poor ones;_ that he had a soulmate. And of all the shocks he had received today; this was the most craziest one. Levi wasn't the easiest person in the world: he had a shit mouth, was in a bad mood half the time, and he had high standards of cleaning. He couldn't fathom anyone loving him forever with the qualities he had. How did he ever end up having a soulmate?   _One of them,_ Hanji's voice echoed in his mind. He had more than _one_ soulmate to that, more than one person who would love him forever despite his traits.

Suddenly, he felt very sorry for the unfortunate souls who were destined to fall for him.

  
"What about you?" Levi interrupted the maniac brunette's ramblings and Hanji merely glanced at him; eyes twinkling as she answered, "I have none. Did you forget Levi? I am an Aromantic Asexual."   
Levi grunted when he remembered; Hanji had told him about her sexuality in their college years and of course since Levi didn't care, he promptly forgot about it. 

Hanji continued speaking, "You..however, you tiny ball of rage, only have three soulmates: a girl and two boys." Levi blinked, surprised. He was a bisexual? he had always thought himself to be straight but really didn't care to label himself. However, hearing Hanji say that his two potential soulmates were boys shocked him a bit. Hanji grinned when she saw the surprise on the tiny raven's face, Levi hardly expressed any emotions other than boredom and disgust, and sometimes both together. Seeing him shocked so many times today was an absolute treat. 

"So that's why I am asking you to see your future, so you could chose the better partner among the three." Hanji surmised. 

"This is crazy," Levi muttered, "Absolutely crazy."   
He wished that he was back at his office working on cases. Since that was way less stressful than what Hanji was asking him to do. Choosing someone to spend his whole life with? How the heck was he supposed to do that? it wasn't like choosing sweets or something, this was a decision that would change his fucking life.

"Levi," Hanji said with an absolute serious expression, "I know it is stressful but you have to chose the one today." Levi nodded. He really didn't understand why he needed to chose today but he didn't have the strength to argue with her about it. There were other questions he wanted answers to more urgently, like, how the fuck was it related to him joining a gang?  
So he voiced them. He wasn't going to chose his soulmate till Hanji's answers satisfied his queries.

"How the heck is it related to me joining a gang? and what the fuck, am I going to fall in love with these three unfortunate people equally?" 

If he was, then whats the point of choosing? but Hanji was already shaking her head before he finished up asking his questions.

"Nooope!" She popped her lips at the 'p' of the word,  "And it's related because these people are the ones who'll keep you... guided on the right path.. keep you the company you need so bad. You joined the gang because you felt lonely, remember? and as for falling in love, no, you won't fall in love with them equally. One choice of soulmate is better than the other."  
This left Levi feeling more and more confused. He couldn't help but envision a market full of people who were ready to get purchased while the sellers screamed  _'Buy a soulmate today!  We have a better quality  of soulmates than the rest!'_  with the way Hanji was explaining it. He was disliking the idea more and more however. What if he ended up choosing the wrong soulmate? he didn't want to spend the rest of his life knowing that there was someone better for him out there. Of course he wanted the best, like everyone did. 

But was there any solution for this? after all, they all _were_ still his soulmates.

"How the fuck would I know if I chose the best person?" Levi demanded, "Would I have to wear a blindfold and spin around like a two year old child and chose a random one?"   
Hanji chuckled before answering him, honestly, even with all the serious atmosphere Levi was still entertaining as fuck. "No, short stuff, I'll give you glimpses of your future together with each soulmate separately and you decide on your own who you want to chose! and I'll tell you exactly how you meet them and then, all you have to do is fall in love and get laid!" Levi rolled his eyes. There she went again, with his sex life.  
"Why can't you keep me on this 'right' path, shitty four eyes? why do I need a lover for that?" Hanji's eyes twinkled mischievously at the question and she asked innocently."Honey, do you really want me to try to keep you on the right part ?" Levi decided at once that she was right. No, Levi wouldn't trust Hanji with keeping him on the track. Fuck, if he did; he'd definitely end up joining the Recon gang.

He glanced at the crystal ball and realized that it had become clear as a day, and he could distinctly see himself smiling while holding hands with the girl. The girl had honey coloured hair with warm brown eyes, and was overall, extremely sweet looking. _  
_

"Any more questions before we begin, Levi?" Hanji patted the ground beside her, signalling Levi to join her. 

"Yes," he looked up from the crystal ball, "You have already seen my future with the soulmates and have a preference for one of them. Don't you, demented glasses?" Hanji smirked, pleasantly surprised at how well Levi knew her now. "Demented glasses? nice and why yes Levi, I have! and let me tell ya, he is the cutest guy ever!" 

Levi sat down on the carpet beside her, and looked at the crystal ball again, it dawned to him suddenly just what he was about to do. A chill ran down his spine at the seriousness of the situation but Levi couldn't get out now, he had to chose his soulmate, a rapidly approaching decision he had to make today. The figures started to move in the ball and Levi leaned in. 

It was time. 

 

 


	2. The Choosing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi sees the future with his three soulmates, and now has to decide who he wants to be with. With the decision looming over his head, who would Levi choose to spend the rest of his life with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Sexy  
> /ˈseksē/  
> adjective  
> sexually attractive or exciting.
> 
> •Beautiful  
> /ˈbyo͞odəfəl/  
> adjective  
> pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically.

The future began playing in front of Levi's eyes. He was going to meet the girl at the local boutique as he was there to look for something to present his mother on her rapidly approaching birthday. He could see himself entering the store and looking around at the clothes with disinterest when the owner; that girl, greeted him sweetly and asked him if he needed any help.  
"I don't know shit about clothes." Levi muttered when the girl asked him what was he specifically looking for. The girl, whose name tag read as Petra, laughed at Levi's words. It surprised him cause he imagined Petra to be some innocent girl who got baffled at words like _shit_ or _damn._ Oh _,_  she was clearly _not_ as angelic as her face suggested. Petra assisted him with the clothes there and in no time, Levi found exactly what he was looking for. He knew that it would definitely please his mother cause she loved floral patterns way too much. Petra clearly had a talent for her job. Also, she kept him entertained throughout his shopping with knowledge about different types of clothing materials and their origins. She was passionate, she was cute and _she was definitely checking him out_. Levi  couldn't help but smirk at her, watching her blush to the roots when she realized that she had been caught. They went over to the counter to check out the clothes and Levi swiped his credit card to make the payment. After the transaction was successful; Petra handed him the receipt, he signed on it to verify the purchase and wrote his number on the corner of the paper and handed it back to her.

"Um sir," She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You can keep the receipt."

Levi chuckled "I can, but then how would I give you my number?" Petra blushed like a tomato again and shyly took the receipt back, and Levi laughed before leaving the store without looking back, no doubt confident enough that she would call him tonight.

♠                                                                                                                                             

The future shifted to another scene where Levi was with Petra at a restaurant; definitely out on a date. Levi was scrolling through his phone, his face clearly showed that he was bored out of his mind, while Petra was talking about her job at the boutique and how a man named Auruo kept hitting on her.

"Levi," Petra sighed when she saw that he wasn't paying attention to her, "Don't you care about me?"   
"Of course I do Petra," Levi replied, looking up from his phone, " Why would you think so otherwise?"   
"Well, you never seem to be bothered by the fact that there is an another man flirting with me." Petra admitted shyly.

Levi shook his head, "You're so silly Petra. If he annoys you too much, tell me. I am not bothered because I know you're a big girl and that you can take care of yourself." Petra sniffed softly and gave him a sad smile "Still Levi, you seem so distant from me lately..did I do something to anger you?" She murmured, her sweet face took on a troubled look. 

Her brown eyes looked so dejected that Levi couldn't take it in. Petra was the loveliest person in the world and making her sad was equivalent to a criminal offence.  
So Levi blurted out the next words without thinking them through.  
"Of course not Petra, I can never be distant from the girl I love, in fact, _we'll_ never be distant from each other from now on, so...will you marry me?" 

♠♠                                                                                                                          

The future shifted again and this time, Levi was wearing a shit load of sweaters even though the sun was shining brilliantly overhead. He was sitting on grass, looking more tired than usual. The vision went fuzzy suddenly and only Levi's hunched figure could be seen. He wasn't alone for long though, out of nowhere two small figures came running up to Levi and began chasing each other around him.

"Oi!, watch out where you step! " Levi grunted as taller of the two stepped on his foot. "So-sorry dad!" a childish voice stammered as she giggled and ran away with the other small figure.  
The fuzziness disappeared then and the melancholy expression on Levi face was clear as the blue sky above him. 

And then, the vision faded away.

 ♠♠♠

Levi blinked as he came back to his senses; he and Hanji were leaning against each other, watching the crystal ball intently till the light dimmed enough for them to see their own reflections. Hanji had a very sullen expression on her face while Levi's own looked like he had licked a particularly sour lemon.  
"Does your hair have dandruff?" Levi inquired, breaking the uncomfortable silence first when he realized that Hanji's and his head were touching.

"Hopefully not." Hanji murmured absentmindedly. None of them moved though, even when Levi felt like he needed to rush to the bathroom and scrub the shit out of his hair.

"So," Hanji continued as she finally shifted towards the second crystal ball. The ball was already glowing brightly and Levi saw his familiar figure in there. Only now, he was standing with a really tall man.

He shifted closer and leaned in again to watch his future with the second soulmate.

*

This time, Levi was talking to a blonde man, and holy shit he was _fucking hot._  Levi was blushing when he shook the tall male's hand. "See you later Levi," The hot man purred.

"Yeah," Levi smiled faintly, "I definitely will,Erwin." 

♠

The future shifted again; Levi and Erwin were on a date now. It was a different place than where Levi had been with Petra but it wasn't only the change of the place that was dissimilar. The atmosphere of the date felt warmer and more inviting than what he had felt on his date with Petra, and Levi was thoroughly enjoying it while staring intently in Erwin's bright blue eyes. He was honestly the sexiest guy Levi had ever seen and he couldn't believe it that this guy was _his_. A thrill went down his spine when he realized that Erwin was staring at Levi with the same intensity. Slowly, a smile began to form on his handsome face. 

"Oi Erwin, What are you thinking about?" Levi asked as he watched Erwin's blue eyes go dark with lust. Erwin wet his lips as he growled, "Thinking about you, in my bed."

Levi swallowed loudly and smiled shakily. "You are one horny shit, Erwin."  He tried to sound unaffected but his voice came out as a croak.   
"I can't help it cause you're so sexy." Erwin blinked suddenly, and the azure eyes went back to normal.

"Mmm food! can't wait to try the delicacy here!" Erwin grinned and just like that, the mood was playful again. "Heard so many goddamn good reviews about this place from Nile and Mike."

"You're such a dork,Erwin," Levi admonished. He couldn't help but smile however, only Erwin would be lusty one second and playful the next. The mood change annoyed Levi sometimes but frankly he didn't mind it a lot because, although he loved to see Erwin get hot and bothered, he cherished the playful looks and childish smiles of his more. He focused on the waiter who was bringing the food to their table, and the sight of it made Levi's stomach growl. He was hungry, oh so hungry. He was hungry for the food and equally hungry for the wondrous man sitting before him. 

"True," Erwin affirmed as the waiter set down the steaming dishes, "But you love this dork."   
_Yes,yes I do._  Levi thought to himself as he began eating.

♠♠

The future shifted and now it was just brief flashes: A summery day; he and Erwin laughing, kissing in a photobooth,  both with big ass smiles on their faces and just full of lovey dovey shit. Everyone stared at Erwin and levi looked proud; yep this perfect guy was his, and Levi couldn't help but feel as if his life was on the right track.  

And with that, the future faded. 

♠♠♠

"Wow," Levi whispered in awe, "Just wow."

"I know right." Hanji whispered back. A silence fell over them again and went on for what seemed like hours but Levi was perfectly okay with it, because he was pondering over what he had just seen.

Petra seemed like a really nice girl but that just wasn't enough for Levi so he couldn't chose her. He wasn't the dad material, and he definitely didn't look happy in the last scenes when the two children were running around him. Come to think of it, he remembered how bored he had looked on the date with her, then the following rushed wedding proposal happened and it didn't fit well with him. Petra might have been one of his soulmates; but she wasn't meant for him. He didn't feel like he was with the right person like he did when he was with Erwin. _Erwin_. Gosh, Erwin was perfect, and so goddamn handsome. He was the one Levi wanted. He had Levi smiling throughout with his charming self and, Levi never smiled so easily. There had to be some goddamn mythical stuff happening for him to be smiling so widely. No, he wasn't smiling because of some mythical stuff; he was smiling because of a blue eyed handsome guy named Erwin. He was the one Levi would chose, _huh_ , and here he thought that choosing his soulmate would be a difficult task but it was the easiest thing Levi had ever done.

"Don't make the decision yet, short stuff," Hanji warned, "We have another one to go."

'What another one," Levi shook his head, "Didn't you see how perfect that guy was Hanji? I think I have made my choice." Levi was confident enough to skip the last one. It was a time waste after all cause _no way_ anyone could top Erwin and his azure eyes.

Hanji chuckled and Levi realized that he had voiced his thoughts out loud. "No you haven't Levi, if you think Erwin's eyes were beautiful, just wait till you see the next one." Levi suddenly realized the third soulmate was the one that was Hanji's favorite. He must be something interesting because Hanji had a very, very selective taste. She really thought that there was someone better than Erwin out there?   
Hanji must have been disillusioned like usual, who could be better than Erwin and his blue eyes?

"Sure, sure." Levi conceded as he began to get up, " But I think I am done for the day."   
"No!" Hanji cried, "Levi you must see the third one, that was the part of the deal!" She grabbed his sleeves to keep him down.   
"Oi, let go of me you shit," Levi threatened her, but Hanji refused to budge. "Not until you see the last one."

Levi glared at her and Hanji stared right back at him; he could see the determination in her brown eyes. There was no point of arguing  because adamant Hanji was the worst Hanji. She wouldn't listen to anyone till she got her way.   

Levi sighed as he settled back nearer to the third crystal ball while muttering "Fine, although there is no point of it, because I don't believe that anyone could be better than Erwin." He was dead set on choosing Erwin. He thought Hanji would look disappointed but was amazed to see her smiling at him when he turned around to face her. Her eyes were filled with an odd gleam that seem to challenge him, and her face screamed _you are wrong as fuck!_  huh, she thought her choice was better than Erwin. _Well, we'll see._

_*_

The third future had Levi standing in a parking lot; he recognized that it belonged to the Sina University campus. Levi knew the place well enough since he had given guest lectures there about Law and he drove past it while going to his work everyday. It was a spring like day, and Levi could tell it because the kids that were milling around were wearing shorts and t-shirts or full pants and sweaters. _Ah, the weather when it was hot as fuck in the sun and freezing the balls off cold in the shades_. There was a gentle breeze blowing that ruffled Levi's raven hair. The strands fell against his face while he was checking his phone beside his shiny Bentley, when two hands slid around his waist.

"Leeevi." exclaimed a bubbly voice and Levi chuckled at the excitement in it.

"You're late brat." he murmured, as he turned around to face the boy. The brat in question was the most beautiful boy Levi had ever seen: he had lovely tanned skin which he showed off in bright blue shorts (It took a lot of Levi's will power to keep his eyes away from those sinful legs) and he wore a shirt so tight that Levi could see his surfboard abs' outline through it. His youthful face looked like it was personally crafted by God himself: high cheekbones with an angular nose, messy brunet hair falling all over his eyes. His eyes, god; his eyes looked like they had an ocean trapped in them. They were like exotic gems that Levi could get lost in forever.

He was utterly gorgeous, and Levi had a hard time keeping his hands from roaming all over this sex god and it didn't help that there was a devious grin forming on those luscious,  _extremely kissable_ lips.

"Let's go brat," Levi said curtly, trying to distract himself as he let go of the boy and went to the driver seat of his car and got in. The beautiful brunet smiled as he climbed on the other side.

"Where are we going?" He asked eagerly as he threw his bag on the backseat. Levi cringed as he heard the _thump_ on the leather and smacked the boy on his head lightly.

"Ow!" The guy muttered as he massaged where Levi had hit him. "What was that for Levi?" he complained and Levi snorted.

"It was for throwing the bag like that, honestly _Eren_ , what are you, a child?" Eren smiled cheekily as he put on his seat belt. 

"Compared to you, yes, old man." he snickered as Levi hit him on the head again. Eren made a face at him as he rubbed the spot. _Yep, definitely a child._  
"Brat." Levi muttered as he started the engine and backed out of the parking lot.

♠

The future scene shifted to a familiar setting: The date scene. However the location was different, and it wasn't at a restaurant either. No, it was somewhere else. The huge sky had thousands of twinkling stars covering Levi and Eren like a starry blanket as they were lying down on the grass with their fingers intertwined. Eren was smiling while Levi..Levi was _laughing_.

"You are so stupid Eren. Jesus you actually did that!" Levi's laughter echoed through the open fields and he gasped for air which had Eren chuckling, "I know! but how was I supposed to know that Mr.Shadis would hear me whispering 'I bet he never made a woman scream like that' to Connie when he shrieked as the mouse ran past him?" Levi knew Shadis well enough and didn't like him much and Eren's goddamn comment about his screaming had Levi reduced to tears. _Keith's face must have been fucking priceless._ The stars winked at Levi as his fits slowly calmed down, he rubbed the stray tears from his eyes, and opened his arms for Eren snuggle in him.

"You," Levi chuckled as Eren burrowed his head in Levi's chest, "Are a goddamn shit, Eren Jäger." 

"Yes I know," Eren's muffled voice replied, "You tell me that everyday." He snuggled more in Levi as a gentle breeze whispered past the couple.   
"But you're a goddamn adorable brat, too. _My_ goddamn adorable brat."   
"Yep I am," Eren sighed happily, "And all yours." 

♠♠  
  
The scenery shifted as the future changed and Levi found himself at the ocean holding hands with Eren. They sitting on some rocks farther in the beach. Eren was looking goddamn gorgeous as usual; the sun kissed tan was peeking through his unbuttoned collar, and Levi tried to suppress the urge to kiss every bit of the exposed throat and mark it as his own.  The sky was dusky as the sun was setting and the only occupants on the beach other than the lovers were two children who were playing by the water. The sunset painted the brilliant sky in different shades of colour while the ocean sparkled golden. The seagulls flying over gave a shrill cry, calling their young for the night. The sounds of the birds didn't bother the couple however, because the sparkling viridian eyes were busy staring at the dark gray ones to notice anything . Eren placed his right palm against Levi's warm face and Levi leaned in it with a content smile.   
"I am so happy Eren." Levi murmured against the outstretched palm and Eren smiled gently before he slowly leaned in to kiss Levi.   
"Me too, Levi, me too," he whispered, before covering Levi's mouth with his.

And the future faded.

♠♠♠

  
Levi was jolted back to the present . He shook his head to clear his thoughts and groaned internally. He wanted that future to go on forever; the rush of emotions he felt when he was watching this future was no less than an euphoria. Coming back to the present felt like coming back from being high from using drugs, and Levi was already itching to have an another dose of it. He turned to see Hanji staring outside the window thoughtfully. The sky had darkened considerably and Levi glanced at the wall clock. It was just past five thirty; Levi had been at Hanji's for five hours but it felt like an eternity. He didn't interrupt the silence which seemed to fall in between them so commonly. He let Hanji be lost in her own world while he tried to forget those beautiful oceanic eyes, but none would do. He kept thinking about the beauty that was Eren Jäger. His exotic eyes, the playful smile, the devious grin, the well defined body..but most of it, how it felt like home when Levi was with him. Levi couldn't believe it that he was so enamored with a kid lot younger than him in such a short time. A fucking kid had Levi reduced to resorting to shitty rom-com dialogues when he thought about him butLevi damn well liked it.

He liked the idea of thinking about Eren Jäger a lot,period.

Levi was amazed that a person he hadn't ever met could take over his mind so completely and he had to thank Hanji for that.  
_Speaking of which._

"Hanji, oi, four eyes!" Levi growled, growing increasingly annoyed when Hanji kept ignoring him.

"Oi, you shit, look at me." she finally turned around to face him and Levi inhaled sharply when he saw tears forming in the corner of the brunette's eyes.

"Levi," Hanji sniffed softly as she confessed, "I lied about the whole gang thing."  
"Why?" Levi asked flatly; he had figured it the second Hanji had told him about it. Hanji's _'you need someone to keep you on the right path'_ story sounded flimsy enough. There would have been no way Levi could have joined his uncle's gang no matter how lonely he felt, someone who had berated him in his younger years wasn't the kind of person Levi would have looked for companionship with in the future. But he hadn't questioned Hanji; he knew the brunette well enough that she would tell him the truth about seeing his future without his permission when she felt the time was right. Hanji rubbed her eyes as she gave him a pleading look.

"You're goddamn lonely, Levi Ackerman, don't lie to me. I have seen you looking forlornly at the couples but refuse to go out on any dates! and you wouldn't have let me help you to find you a suitor without making up some shitty story!" 

"Hanji-" Levi began but Hanji interrupted him. 

"Okay! okay yes I know you trusted me but fuck! you'd never meet your soulmates if I hadn't broken your trust and seen your future cause Levi, it breaks my heart to see you alone!"

"Hanji listen to m-" 

  
"NO," Hanji bellowed, "Sure, you are a short ball of rage, full of hate,disgust and shit jokes-"

"Wow, you demented shit."

 "See? but you are my friend Levi.. you were there for me when no one was, and you have always supported me even after all these years. I had to do something..I had to help you." Hanji finished with a whisper and looked away, not meeting Levi's eyes. She didn't want to see the hurt of breaking his trust on his face. The truth was that Hanji would chosen his happiness over his trust in her any day, but if Levi mad at her right now then she would suffer, since Levi wouldn't be still happy and he wouldn't trust her ever again, and it would all be Hanji's own fault. 

He was her bestfriend, the only one who believed in Hanji and despite all the names Hanji was called, she knew that Levi cared for her in his own way . And hurting him was the last thing Hanji ever wanted to do. 

"Hanji..fuck, look at me." Levi demanded and Hanji reluctantly looked up, gearing herself to look at that dreaded hurt expression. She almost had a heart attack when she saw Levi staring at her, face expressionless as usual. But his lips, his thin lips weren't set in a grim line from displeasure, but instead, had an upward curl of a smile.

"I was trying to say you little shit, that I am glad that you did this...so, thank you." Levi said, amused at Hanji's reaction.   
There could have been human like giants burst into the room there and then and Hanji wouldn't have blinked even once. Levi Ackerman, the eternal ball of hate, had just said _thank you, along with a fucking smile._  Hanji squealed as she clapped her hands and Levi shook his head before schooling expression back into a stoic face. _His defense mechanism,_ Hanji realized, _whenever he feels vulnerable, he hides his emotions behind an impassive mask._ Shit, Hanji was getting really really good at reading him.

"Ohohoho look! Christmas came eaaarly," Hanji giggled, "Cuz I just got my gift: a grateful Levi!"

Levi smacked Hanji's shoulder but ended up chuckling himself. "Whatever, you lunatic. Now, tell me how should I meet _him_."  
"Meet who?" Hanji asked innocently and Levi groaned. _Who?_ that was the question wasn't it, the answer that would change Levi's life forever. Earlier today the answer would have been no one, fifteen minutes ago it would have been Erwin's name on the tip of his lips. But now?  now he was conflicted. Levi didn't want to chose; both Eren and Erwin looked perfectly good enough for him, but Levi had to chose only one. Should it be the six ft sex god who could make Levi melt with one look from those azure eyes? or the younger 5'8 one who had oceans for his eyes and was the most beautiful thing Levi had ever set his eyes on? 

Levi's conflicted thoughts showed on his face and Hanji took pity on him; It was an extremely difficult decision and asking Levi to chose without any help was fucking ridiculous anyways.

Suppose some help wouldn't hurt, would it?

She raised up her hands in a defeated gesture and said, "Okay, okay. I'll somewhat help you to chose Levi. I'll tell you how you would meet all three of your soulmates, and that definitely should help you choose."   
"And how is that going to help me in anyway?" Levi huffed.   
"It will," Hanji insisted, "Just listen to me."   
And so, Levi did.

Hanji began, "You'll meet Petra in...fifteen days or so, because your mom's birthday is around that time. But, I am sure you're not interested in seeing her,eh?" Levi shook his head. Petra might be an angel sent on earth but she wasn't meant for him; soulmate or not. He sincerely wished that she found someone who would love her forever. Maybe the Auruo guy or maybe someone else. He'd skip this fated meeting and buy his mom a gift from an another boutique.   
"You'll meet Erwin in...seven months," Hanji continued, and Levi exhaled sharply. _Did he just hear that right?_

"What the fuck? seven months? are you fucking kidding me?" Hanji shook her head vigorously and Levi's eyes twitched, "That is so fucking long Zoe! do you realize how many shits I would have taken by then?"

Hanji cringed. "No and I don't want to know about it either and you think seven months is awful? wait till you hear how long it will take for you to meet Eren. The answer is an another year, by the way." She muttered bitterly. 

Levi felt his jaw slack. _A whole year._ Levi would have to wait for more than five fucking months to meet either of them, and a whole fucking year to meet Eren Jäger. 

Then what was the fucking point of knowing about this now?

"Then why did you tell me about my soulmates now ,you shitbag?"  Levi couldn't believe it that he had to wait for so fucking long to meet his soulmates. He really wanted to meet him now.   
But everything comes back to one question: Which soulmate?   
"I wanted you to have a long time to think about who you wanted to be with, its your life after all." Hanji surmised.   
"Didn't you tell me I had to answer today itself? and what the fuck, you could have told me about this five months later too, four eyes!" Hanji's lips thinned with displeasure as she shook her head. "I thought it would have been an easy decision considering it is...you, but I misjudged you. And I know I should have waited but I was so damn excited when I saw your future that I couldn't stop myself from sharing it with you!"   
Levi glared at her,  _hadn't he thanked this very woman ten minutes ago? how had she made him regret that decision so quickly?_

"Alright," Levi willed himself to calm down, "How will I meet Erwin and Eren?" 

Hanji got up to switch on the lights. "Oh," she answered, "You have to keep on doing exactly what you are doing now to meet them!  _Without fail._  I repeat, you cannot do anything else other than what you have been doing in your life, Levi. The only thing you can change however is that if you want to wait for Eren, you skip Erwin. But if you want to be with Erwin..then you just gotta wait for seven short months!"  
"Wait!" Levi exclaimed, "hold on you demented shit. How should I know what I am doing is right or wrong?"  
"Well, lets see, would you ever go out wearing a pink tutu skirt on the streets? let anyone dirty your house without care? shake those sexy hips at the gay bar down the street? would you ea-" Levi winced when he imagined himself dancing in a tutu skirt at the bar. He chuckled at the imagery as he put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, shut up you dingbat, I got it what you meant." Hanji grinned but she thankfully decided to shut up.

All Levi had to do was keep on doing whatever he was doing,right? so it shouldn't be as difficult for him. The only question was that for _whom_ he should be doing this all for. Erwin? Levi knew he wouldn't regret meeting the azure eyed hottie at all, but when he thought that it would mean to give up Eren, he hesitated. He was silently thankful that Hanji had been too excited and told him about the soulmates, and was glad that the D-day was months away so he had the time to think about it.

It wasn't going to be easy and it would cause him pain to chose one of them. But whoever he chose, Erwin or Eren, Levi promised himself that he wouldn't regret the one that he didn't.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wow, Levi. You poor soul. Choosing the soulmate is not as easy as you thought, huh?  
> ((Anyways you guys, i'll like to explain something about the future with Petra,Erwin and Eren))
> 
> So I made winters as the setting for Levi and Petra. Often, winters in poetry symbolizes death and despair. Through this I wanted to show that Levi and Petra wouldn't have worked out cause their relationship would have died at one point. (The interpretation of the scene at the end where Levi was with his children is up to you all! whether you think the relationship ended cause Petra dies or that she leaves Levi to be with Auruo, you decide :) ((Also this is why Hanji is particularly cold towards Petra's future scenes because now Levi would end up more lonelier than ever))  
> As for Erwin and Levi, I had summers as the setting cause summers pretty much symbolizes passion for me. Through this I wanted to show that it was more lust than love for Levi and Erwin. Don't get me wrong; they would have still ended up together but their relationship would have...dulled out, and Levi would had end up feeling lonelier cause the fire would be missing between them now.  
> Now, for the Otp. I chose Spring as setting cause, you all probably figured it out. Spring signifies rebirth, love, hope. I wanted to show was that no matter what happens, Eren and Levi would still come back together. Eren wouldn't leave like Petra did, neither would their relationship go stale like Erwin and Levi's did. No matter what happens, their passion rekindles, and their love increases even after winters and summer happens.  
> Also I wanted to show that there are lot of people who will love you but it doesn't mean it they are right for you.  
> Sorry I went all poetic with that, but I wanted to foreshadow who Levi ends up with (as if the tags didn't make it clear enough huh :D )


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi chooses the guy he wants to be with, but one mistake can result in not meeting him..ever. Fortunately for Levi, he only has few days to more to go, but unfortunately for him; a lot can happen in those said few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it that this is the last chapter, oh my god.  
> I am so thankful for anyone who decided to stick around this long and read my fic, which I am sure has more than a few glaring mistakes. I honestly went back and read the first chapter and cringed at the way it was written.  
> Anyways, the sexual themes I had warned about? yeah, those are in this chapter. Sadly, its really short.  
> Well, I am really sorry if the story sucked or something, as I said this was more of a personal project to me than an actual fic I wanted to put out here, and I am glad that I improved a lot over the month I wrote this short piece..yeah, it took me a whole month (it's been so long since I wrote,man and editing sucks)  
> Also, there is a picture of Levi's bedroom I linked to, in the fic. You'll find it when Levi's bedroom is being described (gee, I wonder why ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> and yes, IT IS EXTREMELY SAPPY. I tried to tone it down, I really did, but ended up making it so sweet that I felt like deleting this whole thing off. (Also I got pov's mixed up. English is my second language isn't even an excuse for me anymore, although, it is more like a third language to me in real life, so I am sorry.)

_Five months later._

It had been five months since Levi had discovered about his soulmates; five months till he had the time to make the impending decision of choosing between Erwin and Eren. He had tried honestly, to choose between the two guys, but, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't even force himself _think_ about it, let alone try to select without getting panicked. At this rate, making the decision looked fucking impossible. Every morning he woke up exactly at 7:30 am and made a promise to himself that today was the day he would make the crucial decision: of choosing the guy he was going to spend his whole fucking life with. But he couldn't do it even though the time was rapidly running out. And now, with only two months left, he was getting worried. The worst thing he could do was to chose none of the boys and end up single. Levi could try to date after that, but how could he ever settle down with someone knowing that they weren't his soulmate?

He had nightmares about it, every night he woke up periodically at two am sweating from the dreams about not choosing any guy, but gradually the dreams took a turn and instead, he saw two beautiful oceanic eyes growing sadder and sadder as they realized that Levi didn't chose them. The same happened with Erwin's eyes a couple of times, but the latter's eyes didn't make his heart wrench like Eren's eyes did. But Levi had firmly decided to chose the best soulmate from a logical point of view, not from the emotional one. Maybe that is why he wasn't a wreck yet, even when he realized that no one would help him to make the decision. He had asked, no, _begged_ for Hanji's help but that numbwit wouldn't help him at all.

"I can't, Levi." she replied sadly. Her brown eyes made it clear that she was itching to tell him her thoughts about who she thought was perfect for him, but refrained her shitty self from doing it. It was his fucking life, as a friend, wasn't it her duty to chose the best fucking guy for him out there?  

"Sure it is my decision," Levi had grumbled to her then, "but a little input wouldn't harm anyone."

But _no,_ she refused as she explained yet again why couldn't she help him, "I wish I could help you, trust me, but it is your choice Levi so it is not my place to give my opinion," She groaned, clearly holding herself back from saying her thoughts out loud, "I am so sorry." 

Oh sure, the batshit psycho could give her opinion on every fucking thing except where Levi needed hers, what a great friend she was!

But did he really need her input? He knew who her favorite was after all; she had implied her choice to him before they had begun to seen Levi's future.

It was Eren fucking Jäger. 

* * *

  _One month later._

**_Trost Daily Weather: Forecast presented by Eld Jinn!_ **

_12:34 am to 4:00 am = Windy._

_4:00 am to 7:50 am = Some cloud coverage.  
_

_7:50 am to  3:00 pm = Partly sunny conditions._

_3:00 pm to 5:00 pm = Brilliant sunshine._

_5:00 pm to 8:15 pm = thunderstorms and rainfall._

_Maximum_   _temperature:_   _78.8° F/26 _° C__

____Minimum temperature: 57.2 _° F/_ 14 _ _°__ _C_  _ _ _ _

____Eld : Rain moves in after a day of sunshine, and it looks like it is here to stay, for a long time. Yes you heard it right, folks! It looks like it is going to be a bad rainy season. _ _ _ _

Levi was walking down to the nearest grocery store whilst lost deep in his thoughts. He was thinking about last night how Hanji had refused to pick up his call. Normally, he only had to wait till the first ring before she picked up with her customary "Hello, short Satan!" greeting she had for him. Now, the phone rang continuously without any answer from the other side. Levi wouldn't ever tell her but he kind of missed her. She had become more closed off within these past few months and Levi knew why: she was giving him the space to think about his future in peace. If Levi wanted to get order back in his life back again, then he needed to make his decision quickly. The day he was meeting Erwin was approaching more rapidly than he would have liked it to; the Maria University had already sent him a letter asking to give a lecture on 2nd August. Levi hadn't been pleased when the email had come cause now, he knew the exact date he was going to meet one of the professors, Erwin Smith, who was designated to aid him in case Levi needed any help. The cheerful letter was signed by Dot Pixis and Levi knew that he couldn't have refused the letter even if he wanted too. Pixis was the Chancellor of the said university and Levi's good friend, whom, he owed favours to. It was as if Levi's future was decided already, that he had to meet Erwin. Then why didn't he give up and let the future play out on its own? why did he still hesitate at the thought of meeting Erwin? Levi knew they'd hit off instantly; Erwin was his soulmate after all, but the fact that he couldn't chose his soulmate made him want to pull his hair out in frustration.. _but was that the only reason?_

Levi's entrance to the store was announced by a ring of the doorbell and he shut the door behind him quickly. The summers had arrived at a full swing and Levi needed to stock up his refrigerator on ice cream and other sugary goodness. His thoughts had left a sour taste in his mouth and Levi was positively sure that his face looked murderous. It suited him fine cause no one dared to approach him, even when he was blocking the lanes. Levi appreciated the fact that the denizens of this shop atleast had the common sense to leave him alone to stew in his own misery. He almost began feeling better when he ran smack into a couple who were busy making gooey eyes at each other to notice the death glare Levi gave them. _God, two teenagers. So in love, so disgusting._ Levi couldn't help but realize that the two teenagers looked about Eren's age. One had blond hair and blue eyes with a very gentle, feminine look, which went perfectly with his girlfriend's cold, hard one.   
"I am sorry, I didn't notice you." The guy smiled at Levi softly, clutching the blonde's hand tightly. The girl gave a bored look to Levi and shuffled past him, and began muttering something to her boyfriend about how the guy's best friend's fall courses, before opening the entrance door and closing it behind them.

The couple painfully reminded Levi just how young Eren really was, would he really want to spend his life with someone like Levi? and not someone closer to his age? The guy was gorgeous and he could have any girl or boy he wanted; why the fuck would he even like Levi Ackerman? 

It wouldn't hurt to meet Erwin, would it? Levi could meet him, and try to date him and maybe he would forget all about those oceanic eyes- 

 _Fuck_ , Levi groaned to himself as the images flashed across his brain: _T_ _he intertwined fingers under the starry night, the messy brown hair, that devious smile, and Eren saying "Levi"..._

How could Levi even think of giving these up? Levi's imagination was fired up now, and it was taking him down to a dangerous path. _Fuck_ , Levi cursed again as he began imagining Eren lying down on his bed, naked, while grasping at the bedsheets; panting and begging Levi to let him cum as he hit Eren's prostrate over and over again. Moaning Levi's name as if it was a prayer when he was close, but Levi wouldn't relent; Oh no, he would make sure that Eren would scream so loudly that his neighbours would know what Levi's name was, and he wouldn't stop till Eren's legs were aching so bad that he couldn't walk, or talk from all the screaming, till there were tears in those oceanic eyes..  
_Fuck_ , Levi shook his head and forced himself, reluctantly, to come back to the present. He was definitely going to make himself hard if he kept up his thoughts about Eren. He loaded his stuff on the counter and lined up at the self checkout. The occasional _beep!_ of the items being scanned calmed him down, but not enough. He shoved the purchase in plastic packets after he paid with his credit card, then picked the packets up and walked out of the store. The sun was setting when Levi came out and he remembered the beach he had gone to, with Eren. 

Goddamnit, Levi couldn't keep his thoughts off the brunet even a for minute; how was he expected to never think of him if he settled down with Erwin? 

Levi really wanted to chose Eren but the thing which kept stopping Levi was the year long wait. How could he wait for a fucking year when Erwin was there? The sexy 6ft blue eyed devil was right there, waiting for him and Levi would lose his chance with him if he kept thinking over Eren.  Fuck, Erwin was even closer to his own age! Eren was so young and he had his whole life ahead of him which he could enjoy with someone who wasn't as pessimistic as Levi was. His worries from earlier came crashing back again; why would a beautiful guy like Eren would want to settle down with a man like him? He couldn't imagine it. Levi was nothing special, after all. Maybe Hanji hadn't told him everything about the soulmate system, like perhaps, that there were soulmates with only one sided love, that maybe Eren was Levi's soulmate, but maybe..maybe Levi wasn't Eren's?   
The thought caused physical pain to Levi. This was the hardest thing he would ever do. He wanted those teal eyes so bad, but, even though those were all he what needed, he was going to let fate happen. After all, if Erwin was meant to meet him before Eren, maybe it was because he was supposed to end up with Levi? and if Levi hadn't seen his future, he would have no idea who Eren was, and would have never known that a boy like him existed and therefore definitely would have ended up with Erwin.

That would have made Levi's life so much easier, but God, not knowing those oceanic eyes would have been a sin. 

Levi reached his apartment and opened the door when his phone rang. He groaned as he put his bags on the kitchen counter and took out his phone to see Hanji's name flashing across the screen. He grumbled as he put the phone on the counter table before putting the call on the speaker.  
"Mmmmm Levi! My intuition says you chose _him_ , the lucky one! who is it, whoooooooo." Hanji's bubbly voice reverberated around the kitchen and Levi flinched at her shrill voice. He was tempted to press the red button to end the damn call, cause why the heck should he tell her who he chose when she never helped him when he needed her the most? 

He almost ended the call, almost.

There was no point of hiding it from her; she would know it one way or another because she was a damn witch. So Levi sighed in defeat as he began putting the ice cream in the refrigerator.

He knew the words would make it real and decided that he would not regret his choice, no matter what, and so he answered firmly:

"I choose Erwin." 

***  
Levi had been on a strict schedule throughout the six months as Hanji had warned him repeatedly of the consequences of changing his alarm clock even by a minute. If he woke up daily at 7:30 am then he had too; not at 7:28 a.m or 7:31 a.m. If he drank his tea, then he had to drink it from his blue cup; not his red or the green cup. Of course Levi would have done all of these things without this soulmate bullshit going on cause he was consistent as fuck. But now knowing that even the littlest thing could change his future considerably, it was a huge pressure. Levi was shocked at how desperate he was to meet his soulmate. Hanji had been right; _he was lonely_ , and he had refused to accept it because he saw it as a sign of weakness. Levi had spent a long time perfecting the walls around himself so that he couldn't get hurt, ever again. To him, this was the sign of strength, not, having someone who was more important to him than himself, someone who could break his heart,and the walls he had created around himself, someone he could  _love_. He looked around his apartment; Levi had always been the minimalist. He liked the sleek look of his apartment, but somehow it all felt dull now, and it felt like more empty than minimalist . Simply put, his house didn't feel like a home anymore. However the solution to his problem was clear: Erwin. Erwin was perfect for his place. Levi could imagine him laughing around the apartment, helping Levi to cook and clean, could imagine himself following him towards the bedroom..but annoyingly, every time he tried to imagine his domestic life, the blond hair and blue eyes kept getting replaced by messy brown hair with big teal eyes . Instead of Erwin, Levi was imagining Eren in his home and it _felt_ perfect. This reminded Levi of a puzzle game, and that Eren was the last piece he needed to connect to find his happy ending.

Levi felt like that if emotionless and apathy were the sign of strength, then he had never been strong in the first place. 

No.. _no Levi,_  he shook his head, _Think about Erwin, Erwin is perfection and he is all you need._

Levi absolutely couldn't screw up meeting Erwin. If a little change could mean that Levi wouldn't meet Erwin for another five years or worse; never. Then he was going to push himself to the limit and make sure he wouldn't do anything unnecessary.  Erwin was clearly an attractive man with a nice personality, and Levi had seen the future, he had seen the looks both men and women gave when Erwin walked by, so there wasn't even a guarantee that if he saw Erwin after five years then he'd be single. The thought of loosing Erwin was unbearable to Levi. He had given up his future with Eren for him, and Levi was not going to fuck up, cause although, he was what Levi needed, Eren was the one Levi wanted.

The choice haunted him daily. It was like the fates had specifically decided to shit on him, cause, ever since he chose Erwin, all he could think about was Eren. To make the matters worse, it were summers. That meant a lot of graduates were applying at Levi's law firm and the youngsters kept reminding him of Eren. All Levi could imagine was  Eren applying for the jobs, giving his beautiful smile. Showing off his skills and getting his own cubicle in an office somewhere within this very city in a year. He felt jealous knowing that there would be people who would get to interact with Eren without giving anything up. The problem is that that in less than a fucking year Eren would be in town, and there were going to be a lot of chances that Eren and him would come face to face. How would Levi ever bear to live knowing that those oceanic eyes would look right past him and walk away without acknowledging him? without smiling that devious smile only meant for Levi, without wrapping his arms around and kissing him?  he wondered what would happen if Levi saw Eren with someone?

 _No, Eren deserves better than me. I have to forget him,_ Levi vowed to himself, clenching his hands till the nails were biting in his palm but he didn't release his fingers. The thought of someone else with Eren made him madder than anything else in the world, he'd kill any asswipe who dared to think about Eren romantically or sexually. Even if Levi couldn't have him or even Eren wouldn't know know how Levi was, Eren was his, only his.

Levi shook his head. He needed to meet Erwin Smith and fall in love with him, so that he could forget about Eren and get a life that didn't revolve around him. 

* * *

  
_Three days before meeting Erwin._

**_Trost Daily Weather: Forecast presented by Eld Jinn!_ **

_1:00 am to 5:00 am = Partly Cloudy conditions._

_5:00 am to 7:30 am = Mostly Cloudy conditions.  
_

_7:30 am to 10:00 am = Overcast weather._

_10:00 am to 8:00 pm = Heavy Rainfall._

_Maximum_ _temperature:_ _77° F/25 _° C__

____Minimum temperature: 53.6 _° F/_ 12 _° C_  _ _ _ _

____Eld : Torrential Downpour expected for the most of the day, do not forget your raincoats and umbrellas! Stay dry, folks. Your daily forecast will be up by 8:00 p.m! _ _ _ _

 

In a long time, Levi woke up well rested.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned loudly as he got out of his bed slowly.  _Weird_ , no matter how early Levi went to sleep, he never woke up well rested unless he was up after 9:00 am.

He shook his head to remove the last traces of sleep and stared out of the window at the sky, that was filled with dark clouds. Levi hadn't checked the forecast last night since he had been out drinking with his new colleagues at the Titan Bar, which was down the street from his workplace. It was an unofficial ritual of the office where Levi worked at; to go out drinking with the new people to make them feel more comfortable around the other workers. There had been a lot of alcohol and drugs involved in the process of warming them up but Levi had managed to stay away from it all. He had work tomorrow and had to be up at the right time after all, he couldn't afford a hangover. Levi promised himself that once he was with Erwin, he would make sure to give himself a week worth of rest, but right now, he had to make sure that he reached his home at the right time. Unfortunately for him, everyone thought that Levi wasn't drinking because he was taking on the role of the designated driver. And that meant that Levi would have to wait till everyone was done partying to drop them back to their places. The get-together hadn't been over till two am, and after several bar fights broke out, Levi finally managed to haul everyone in one of his colleague's car ( no way he was letting these pigs near his precious Bentley) and drove everyone to their respective homes. He hadn't been back till four am at his place, and was so thoroughly exhausted that he had been ready to fall asleep in the car itself. Levi almost jumped on his warm, inviting bed, but forced himself to change his clothes and set his alarm for 7:30 am before falling in deep slumber.

So it was extremely odd, because Levi should have been grumbling right now; being cranky because of the less sleep, not thoroughly satisfied. A quick glance at his phone showed exactly why.

He had missed his alarm, and missed it by a mile.

It was 9:30 am now.

_No._

Levi gasped, and pinched himself in the arm to see if he was having a nightmare. Several minutes and an arm massage later, Levi realized that he had royally fucked up. 

_And just three days before meeting Erwin._

No, _this couldn't be happening._ He _had_ to be dreaming, the pain in the arm was conjured up by his nightmares to make it feel more real. This was just one of his bad dreams, and Levi would wake up any second and see that he had some time to sleep before he got up at his usual 7:30 a.m. Yep, he was just imagining this cause universe couldn't play such a sick joke on him. Levi pinched himself hard, again and yelped in pain; and a sinking feeling settled down in his stomach when he realized that he wasn't unconscious. That infact, this was the real world, and that Levi had actually messed up. Levi's fingers shook as he checked his phone. No miss calls, nothing from his office.  
He called up Gunther, one of the guys he worked with that he could stand for more than an a few minutes.

"Levi!" Gunther's voiced boomed through the phone, "You alright, man?"  

"No," Levi growled, "Why didn't you call me up when I didn't come to the office?" 

"Oh man, you were so tired last since you dragged our asses back to our places safely 'n so we all felt bad 'bout it that we didn't want to disturb your sleep."   
"Fuck..fuck Gunther! what the fuck is wrong with you?" Levi thundered, _if only one of the dickwads had called him up then Levi would have made to the office at time!_

"Don't worry about your cases,bro. It is all under control, you take re-"   
Levi threw the phone down on the floor, so hard that he would be surprised if it hadn't been broken up in tiny pieces. 

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

_oh no._

He had fucked up so bad.

Levi rushed to the bathroom; brushed his teeth furiously and dressed up as fast as he could, he had to visit Hanji, and tell her what had happened. By luck, there could still be a chance of him meeting Erwin.   
Levi remembered his nightmares suddenly, the ones of him ending up alone because he couldn't chose between Erwin and Eren, and Levi's stomach clenched.   
_Eren._

He didn't bother to take his Bentley out, and ran straight to Hanji's place. The sky had darkened considerably and it looked it was about to rain any second. Fuck, in his hurry, Levi had forgotten to bring his umbrella. He prayed to any god out there for him to make it dry to Hanji's place as he had no time to go back and get one. He ran down two blocks to Hanji's quaint little house and up the stairs to her front door and rapped the door loudly. His breathing calmed down somewhat as he heard Hanji's huffed voice coming from somewhere inside. 

"Coming, I am coming! gosh, what's the hurr-" Hanji stopped mid sentence when she opened the door and saw an exhausted Levi bent over her doorway. Hanji's face turned ashen as she ushered him in.   
"L-Levi." she stammered as Levi sat down on her sofa, looking like he was going to be sick any second.

"I kn-know Hanji." He stuttered, taking in quick deep breaths while heart thumped loudly in his chest from all the running.

His fuck up was confirmed by Hanji's stricken face.  
Levi sank down further in the sofa and closed his eyes. _Why did it have to happen, why?_ Levi didn't think he could have hated himself anymore than he did in that moment.

"LEVI," Hanji shrieked suddenly, "WHY ARE YOU HERE, LEVI ACKERMAN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN YOUR OFFICE!" 

And Levi snapped.   
"I KNOW, YOU DEMENTED FUCK, I KNOW. LEAVE ME GODDAMN ALONE." Levi shouted back at her and regretted it soon after. He shouldn't have screamed at her since he was the one who had fucked up; he should have been screaming at himself.  
"Hanji.." Levi began to apologize but she shook her head.

"Levi," she asked softly instead, "Tell me what happened."   
And Levi did, he told about the party, how late he came back and ended up being so tired that he slept through his alarm. The recollection of what happened made Levi even more sick cause he could have easily avoided it.   
If only he had come home at a reasonable hour, slept earlier and woke up at the right fucking time then Levi would have been in his office right now, worry free. 

_-_

_How did he fuck up? how did he manage to fuck up after being careful for seven months?_

Hanji was trying to reign in her temper  but it wasn't easy. She knew that Levi was being responsible as a designated driver and already, he was under lot of pressure both mentally and physically. _But fucking seven months._ Levi never fucked up, no matter what, but today, of all days, today he fucked up. 

Hanji sighed, she had risked everyone's future to show Levi his soulmates, convinced him to meet with someone so he wasn't so goddamn lonely, but Levi destroyed every hard work she had put in it. Now he was definitely going to remain unhappy and alone for the rest of his life.

Her heart ached but she managed to keep the emotion out of her voice. "Well fuck, I have to check your future again but, Levi I can't guarantee if you'll ever meet Erwin again, or even _see_ Eren. Fuck, if you never meet up with them then Levi, you'll remain single forever! shit I have to do something.." She trailed off before disappearing to her room where she kept her magical balls. There must be something she could do, right? There still might be a chance but it all depended on the future. Hanji picked up the balls and began carrying them back to the living room.   
"We'll see your future together Levi, don't lose hope..Levi?" She scanned the whole room when she didn't receive an answer. The door was ajar and there was no sign of the raven haired man.  
Levi had left. 

*  
  
He ran in the opposite direction from Hanji's house. Levi needed to get away from Hanji, away from all the future bullshit that had caused him the pain in the first place. The second she had suggested seeing the future, Levi should have stopped her there and then itself, stopped her from messing with the nature of things. But no, Levi had not and he went along with it. It was his fault, everything that was happening today was because Levi had been so foolish; and now, he could hear Hanji's voice echo in his ears _if you never meet up with them then Levi, you'll remain single forever._ The fact that he would be forever alone struckLevi. No sharing apartments, no cooking together, laughing together, starry nights, holding hands, the feeling of being in love.   
None of that will ever happen to Levi Ackerman.

Levi felt extremely lonely then. He didn't want to be a cold standoffish person his whole life, he wanted to open up to someone, whether it were to electric blue eyes or teal's. 

 _Fuck,Erwin..Eren._ Levi sobbed, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes now. _I am sorry._

Ironically, Levi ended up going inside a bar. It was a dark little place with few people sitting inside. As soon as Levi stepped in he heard a loud thunderclap and the sky opened, and within seconds, it started raining heavily outside. 

Levi made his way to the bar and sat on one of the high stools. The bartender was wiping a glass with a cloth when he came over and asked cheerfully if Levi wanted anything. Levi nodded and ordered red wine, the bartender smiled as he kept the glass back on the table and went to pour Levi's order. While the bartender was busy, Levi studied the guy; he was a freckled kid, who looked around twenty three. _So young,_  he reminded Levi of Eren, like every fucking kid near that age did.

 _Fuck, Eren,_ Levi put his head down on the cool counter, not caring how dirty it was. _Eren, Eren, Eren._  Levi thought of those starry nights and sunset walks on beach. He gave everything up so that he could be with Erwin, even though it was Eren who Levi had wanted so bad, and even after all those sacrifices, he had lost both Erwin and Eren. Levi wanted to murder himself, oh how he wished he never existed.   
The bartender placed the drink in front of Levi and smiled when Levi looked up.  He tried to smile back but ended up grimacing as he drank his wine in one go. The liquid hit his throat and slowly, warmth began to spread through Levi's body. He put his head down again and listened to the rain pour outside and the gentle conversations to distract himself from his self loathing. 

He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the calming lull of rain that made him fall asleep. All he knew that there was a light tap on his shoulder which woke him up.  Levi blinked his sleepy eyes and looked up groggily at the counter for two minutes before groaning as the last of sleepiness left him. Fuck, he had fallen asleep at the bar, at a public place. _Absolutely wonderful._ He put his head back down on the counter again to avoid the embarrassment of existing.

He almost didn't hear the faint chuckle, obviously coming from the person who woke him up. Levi couldn't look up and meet the person's eyes, he wanted to save the rest of his dignity. Maybe if they thought that Levi had fallen asleep again, they would ignore him?

His hopes were dashed as the chuckle turned into a laughter; a guy's laughter, Levi noted. 

"Hey sorry, um, Mr. you have to leave the bar, we're closing down so-" Levi's eyes widened at the voice.

Hey..wait a minute..that voice.

_No way, no fucking way._

Levi looked up so quick that his head felt dizzy but he didn't care. The guy that woke Levi up stumbled back in surprise from his actions, but the ocean eyes sparkled with amusement. 

"Hey, don't scare me like that!" Eren muttered, even though a devious smile was forming on his oh so lovely face.

_This cannot be happening_

"E-Eren?" Levi gasped. Was he dreaming? this had to be a dream. 

Could dreams look so real?

Eren blinked,surprised. "Um," he said nervously, "How do you know my name?" 

Levi didn't answer Eren as he was busy checking out the boy. The future or his imaginations hadn't done him justice. Eren looked far more beautiful in real life than he had in the visions. The lean body, the otherworldly face, the beautiful eyes...and it was all in front of Levi. 

-

He wasn't the only one checking out. Eren's eyes roamed over Levi too. _Fuck, the guy was gorgeous._ Eren hadn't thought that he could ever see a guy as sexy as the one who was sitting before him. On top of that his eyes still had a bit of sleepy look left, and goddamnit, he looked so adorable that Eren had the urge to kiss the man. 

Eren's eyes roamed back up and his eyes met the muted grey ones. He blushed when he was caught and looked away shyly.

-

Levi didn't care though, he had the biggest smile on his face, he was smiling till his face hurt.

_Fuck Eren's future, fuck finding a better life partner than me. Eren is here and I am going to make him mine._

But first, he had to distract Eren from asking how Levi knew his name.

"I have my sources," Levi said, mysteriously. " They are supposed to tell me the names of all the cutest boys in the area." 

To Levi, it sounded dumb as fuck, but hearing Eren laugh was worth it and it distracted him perfectly.

"Really?" Eren chuckled, "So are you satisfied with the results,um,sir?"   
"Levi." He replied, "And I think I am more than satisfied."   
Eren grinned and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. Levi wanted to see that smile forever, that was the first thing he wanted to see when he woke up in the morning, and the last thing before he went to sleep.  

"Well Levi, I am glad that you're satisfied but I have to close the bar now," Eren nodded towards the door, "Do you have an umbrella or anything to cover yourself with?"   
"No, brat." Levi sighed,realizing that it was still raining heavily. He turned to look at Eren, who was still grinning.

"Neither do I," he whispered, conspiratorially. "What should we do now?"  
"Well," Levi replied, "My apartment is a five minute run from here..you can stay there till the rain stops." Eren hesitated, this gorgeous guy was asking him to go to his apartment? Eren wanted to say yes a thousand times but he had been drilled by both his mom and Mikasa to not to trust strangers. _Strangers_ , Eren didn't like the word. He certainly wanted to know Levi more than strangers, but how well?  This was too good to be true,   _and didn't Levi know my name when this is the first time I was meeting this beautiful person?_

_Should I trust him?_

Levi noticed the hesitation and nodded in approval. Atleast Eren knew not to trust anyone blindly. This guy didn't know him, after all and for all he knew, Levi was a predator or something. Well, he wasn't far off the mark; Levi was feeling very predator-ish right now, only thing was that his target was Eren Jäger.  
"Relax, Eren." Levi said softly, "I know I am a..stranger but do I really look like a suspicious person to you?"   
Eren bit his lip as he studied the short man. He somewhat had a feminine face with perpetual scowl; with arched cheekbones, curved nose, and beautiful grey eyes, and definitely was the most handsome man Eren had ever seen, and Eren knew a shit ton of people. His friend and Marco's boyfriend, Jean, hosted a lot of parties over his place and so Eren got to meet a lot of people.Lot of those said people hit on Eren, but Eren wasn't extremely interested in them; he hadn't been interested in dating at all till he saw Levi.

Levi was so god damn hot, why was he flirting with someone like Eren? he thought of earlier when he saw Levi looking up sleepily and the urge Eren had then to kiss the guy cause he had looked so damn adorable. He didn't understand why but Eren enjoyed the attention Levi was giving him. It made him feel special, and the fact that Levi was calling him to his apartment? it was an added bonus. 

Suppose saying yes wouldn't hurt Eren, although the answer to Levi's question was that he didn't look suspicious, but he looked like he could kill a man in a heartbeat,but strangely, it didn't bother Eren. _At all_. So Eren nodded and almost shyly, walked past him and opened the main door.

"After you,Levi." he offered,  _Levi._ Eren could get used to saying that name, he loved the way it sounded on his tongue.   
Levi smiled demurely, and Eren's heart almost stopped. Honestly, how hadn't he seen this hot guy ever before?   
_Of course I didn't. I have been in Trost for only four months._

Eren was glad that instead of next year, he had decided to go to university this fall. 

It wasn't as if he had a choice really, Mikasa and Armin had already decided to study in Sina and Maria University respectively, while Eren hung back in Shinganshina. It had become boring without his bestfriends near him. One day he had heard that suddenly, Mikasa's dad's health had deteriorated and that he was at the hospital; and Mikasa's family was struggling to pay the bills. So, he decided to go Trost so that he could support Mikasa. Since he was there, he applied for the fall courses. Surprisingly, he got in Sina, so he decided to study there. Eren had been here for such less time and he had managed to become friends with Jean and Marco, and get a job at a coffee shop so that he could help Mikasa pay the hospital fees.  They were almost done the paying the money, and thankfully, Mikasa's father's health had improved.

Nobody still knew what happened to Mikasa's dad, it baffled the family and the doctors alike, as he had been fine one second, and deathly sick the next. The only thing everyone knew was that it was extremely sudden.

Eren didn't mind staying back in Trost however, it meant that he was finally becoming independent, _and he had now met Levi_. Eren smiled back at Levi and nodded at him to go ahead. He tried to look away as Levi walked past him but damn, _he had a good butt_. He snickered and looked out of the window to distract himself. The rain was pouring heavily, and there was no way they both could make it to Levi's place without getting drenched. Eren sighed as he switched off the lights and exited out of the main door. He locked them and turned around to look at Levi, uncertainly. What if Levi had changed his mind about taking Eren to his apartment within this short time? Eren wouldn't have been surprised, hell no, such a beautiful guy had to realize that Eren was just some average looking kid and that it was the best idea to ditch him.  

But Eren wasn't disappointed when he looked in Levi's eyes. Levi was looking at him like he was the best goddamn thing he had ever seen. _Wow, is this guy even real? is he new to the town too?_ Eren wondered, and felt a sliver of panic as he thought of Levi loosing interest in him when he realized that there were way hotter people here. For instance the photo of Armin's professor at Maria's he had seen while he was checking Armin's phone weeks ago..  

Levi looked up at the sky briefly, and his face looked like he was making a tough decision. Eren was about to ask what the problem was when Levi raised his hand.

And offered it to Eren.

Eren blinked and looked up at Levi, surprised.

"We're going to run," Levi explained, "Holding hands while running is,er,easier cause I won't be able to tell you the directions." _Too soon?_ Levi wondered. Yes,he knew that Eren could run behind him perfectly fine but holy shit, Levi was thirsty for this guy. He wanted to touch Eren in anyway to make sure he wasn't imagining him. Levi wouldn't put past himself not to do it, he had been desperate for Eren these past few months, after all.

Fortunately for him, before he could awkwardly retract his hand, Eren slipped his left hand into Levi's and it fit perfectly. "Lead the way." Eren murmured, blushing softly as he squeezed Levi's hands.

And then,they ran.

Five minutes later Levi saw his apartment complex and tugged at Eren's hand to signal him to slow down. They both slowed down in a jog and came to a halt when they reached the elevators (Levi preferred stairs but he made an exception this one time.) However he regretted that decision soon after as Eren removed his hand from Levi's after he had pressed the button to call the elevators. He thought of ways he could start off a conversation but he was blanking out horribly at the moment. What was he even supposed to say? shit, and they were _holding hands just moments ago._

"Um," Eren began but at the precise moment, the elevator opened with a _ding!_   Levi cursed under his breath and they both stepped in. Levi pressed the button for third floor and moved to the opposite side of Eren, distancing himself till his back (almost) touched the wall. He tried to calm himself down by focusing on the sensation of water running in rivulets down his hair, and his tongue darted out to lick the droplets that had landed on his lips. Levi heard a sharp intake of breath when he swept his tongue across and smiled, extremely pleased with himself knowing that he was affecting Eren the same way the damn brat affected him. The elevator finally came to a stop at the designated floor and both men stepped out of it; Levi padded towards his apartment and chuckled at the sound of Eren's squeaking shoes behind him. He unlocked the heavy wooden door and signaled Eren to come in, Eren nodded and nervously stepped inside. _Goddamn adorable brat,_ Levi couldn't help but smirk when he saw Eren looking around the apartment with awe. Levi was used to that look; sure, he was a minimalist but the things he owned costed a fortune. He watched Eren as he trailed his hands through the couch's leather and marveled about the softness, and then, perhaps sensing Levi staring at him, he suddenly turned around and squeaked.

"You..you have a nice place," He said faintly, trying to cover up the embarrassment of being caught, his cheeks reddened further when he saw Levi looking at him strangely; as if Eren was the most goddamn delicious candy ever and Levi was a child with a particularly sweet tooth. "...Yeah, it's really nice." He finished lamely. _God, what is wrong with me,_ Eren mused, _I am behaving like a fourteen year old teenager._

Levi blinked and a smile replaced the smirk, he wanted to see Eren blushing more but decided to spare him, for now, "Thanks brat. I am going to make tea, do you want some?" 

Eren nodded in reply and Levi turned around and headed to an another room, which was clearly not the kitchen. Eren debated whether he should go and sit down on the ridiculously comfortable looking sofa, or stand here in the center looking like a moron. Before he could make the decision, Levi was back; he had discarded his wet clothes and changed into shorts and a shirt, a shirt which was _unbuttoned_.   
Eren tried not to stare at the exposed chest and stomach, but his body wouldn't listen to him. His eyes raked all over the body, and he was pretty sure Levi had asked him a question, but goddamn it, how could Eren concentrate when _Levi's fucking torso was exposed?_   Eren could clearly see those well defined abs and pectoral muscles, the dainty curve of his hips and the v disappearing in his shorts. Shorts which Eren wanted to pull off him to get a better look. He didn't know whether he was just plain horny or Levi was too sexy for his own good, but he suspected the latter. 

Eren didn't think Levi could have become much more attractive, but there he was, proving him wrong with the clothes he was wearing along with the toweled dried hair sticking to his face.

_Oh damn, the things I want to do to him.._

 

"Done checking me out?" Levi asked casually and Eren almost jumped and bit his lip in surprise.

He looked up to see Levi smirking at him as he made his way to the kitchen. _Goddamn it, now he probably thinks I am a perverted person._  He touched his bloodied lip as he stammered, "N-no ! I wasn't checking you out, I just-" He stopped at mid sentence as Levi's smirk grew, what was the fucking point of defending himself, Levi knew exactly what he was doing.    
"How long till the tea?" He asked sheepishly.

"Few minutes." Levi answered, realizing with a frown that Eren was dripping wet on the floor.

"You need dry clothes, wait here and keep an eye on the boiling water. I am going to check if I have some giant ass clothes or not."

Eren nodded as he shuddered, Levi's remarks reminded him that he was wet,cold and very much creating water puddles on the floor; judging by the thoroughly cleaned apartment; he guessed Levi wouldn't be extremely happy about it. _I wonder if he is clean freak,_ Eren thought _, whatever, thank heavens I didn't sit down on the couch.._

He was distracted from his thoughts when he saw Levi reemerge from the room he had gone earlier in, and realized that it must have been his bedroom. 

"I am not a giant," Eren snickered, 'You're just..tiny."  
He almost shrank back at the glare Levi gave him. "Whatever." Levi growled as he handed him a set of clothes. The clothes looked faded, and well worn but were ridiculously clean. An idea struck him, and he mentally congratulated himself.  Eren placed the folded clothes on the back of the black couch and peeled off his t-shirt, then bundled it up in his hands. _Ah, sweet revenge._

Levi was muttering to himself about damn kids and their inability to check boiling water when he turned around, causing Eren to blush at the look Levi gave him. He knew he had a decent body (Eren worked out after all; it was a competition between him and Jean to see who had a better body. Eren won unanimously, of course. ) He was aware that he was nothing in front of Levi, who had the body of a sex god, but Eren was okay with it. He rather admire that body with his hands and tongue rather than have it as his own. _uh,oh._ Eren shook his head like a dog, trying to clear out the uninvited thoughts that had started to creep in.

"Oi, stop that, you'll splatter water everywhere!" Levi grumbled, annoyed. But the annoyed look didn't reach his eyes because he was staring at Eren, hard. Eren blushed yet again; he could almost _feel_ Levi's eyes taking him in and that did things to his body, and he was so close to arching his back and begging Levi to touch him. At this rate, Eren wouldn't make it without whimpering to Levi to take him on the floor.

Eren shuddered at the cold air and reluctantly turned around towards his new clothes, but, not before moving his arms to flex the back muscles.

He heard Levi's sharp intake of breath and grinned as he buttoned up the shirt and turned around to face Levi, and was almost undone when he saw his sexy smirk, "Hm, not bad brat, not bad at all."

"Thanks," Eren said weakly, "Uh, Levi..bathroom?"  Even though Eren had pulled off a successful stunt with taking off his shirt, but no way he was going to take off his pants in front of Levi.

Levi pointed towards his bedroom and Eren gathered his clothes and ambled towards it nervously. He opened the door and closed it softly behind him. He turned around and gasped softly, _holy shit,the room was fucking[huge](http://decozt.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/bedroom-besf-of-ideas-contemporary-bedroom-design-sectionals-design-your-own-bedroom-kids-bedroom-top-interior-designers-wallpaper-designs-for-bedrooms-home-interior-designers-cool-furniture-shabby-chic-.jpg)._

He made his way to the bathroom and changed his clothes there. Then shook excess water out of his hair in the sink and dumped his wet clothes (along with his underwear) in the laundry hamper, kept beside the onyx cabinet, and strolled back in the kitchen; his mouth almost watered when he smelled the delicious food Levi was preparing at the kitchen counter. 

"Hey." Eren announced his presence and Levi looked up, something flashed in Levi's eyes before he smiled smugly and beckoned Eren to come closer to him.   
Eren walked towards the counter and the smell grew stronger and stronger. "What are you cooking?" Eren murmured as he sat down on a high stool in front of the counter. 

"Warming up. It's a chicken dish I made last night," Levi hummed softly, and looked at Eren with approval. "Finally those shitty clothes came to some use; I was about to throw them out." 

Eren glanced down at the clothes and a thought occurred to him. These clothes were too damn big for Levi, _then why did he have them in his home?_

 _Maybe they belonged to an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend,_ Eren thought uneasily, why was it affecting him so much? 

_Haven't known this guy for more than two hours and I am getting jealous as fuck. Jesus fucking Christ, what is wrong with me?_

He decided to approach the topic in non-possessive or crazy way and so, asked "Why do you have such huge clothes in your apartment?" 

_Great job, Jäger, way to go! you didn't sound possessive at all. You sounded extremely possessive._

"Those belong to a demented psycho named Hanji." Levi answered as he stirred the tea, he was slightly thrilled at the jealous note in Eren's voice.  _Glad to know you like me a lot, soulmate._

"Um, okay." Eren replied, unhappily. _So it's an ex-girlfriend, huh._

"A friend," Levi clarified, as if he had read Eren's envious mind, "Shitty four eyes came here once for a sleepover and left her fucking night clothes here. I told her to take them back but that fucking harpy just does not listen to me." 

Eren was almost taken back by the sheer number of insults Levi used to describe Hanji, and ended up chuckling. So this Hanji was Levi's bestfriend.   
Levi put everything on a tray and carried it to the joint living room, then placed the tray on the pristine clear glass table and sat down on the sofa. He patted the place beside him when Eren entered the room and shifted slightly as Eren sat down beside him. 

Levi tried to ignore the way their sides were touching but failed; it wasn't just because it was Eren who was sitting beside him and thus making him difficult to ignore, it was because the kid was incredibly warm- it was as if he was radiating heat. _Perfect for cuddling,_ Levi thought and sighed as he picked up his teacup and Eren followed his actions.

"Why are you holding your teacup that way?" Eren asked curiously when he saw Levi holding the cup oddly.   
"Habit, brat. Drink up while it's hot, and by the love of god, do not drop a single droplet anywhere." Eren chuckled again, _yep this man was a clean freak._

They sipped as they settled down in a comfortable silence and Levi heard the thunder rumbling far away. _Good,_ Levi smiled. The longer it rained, the better; he wasn't ready to let Eren go just yet. 

"So brat," He broke the silence as Eren tilted his head towards him, "I didn't know that underage people were allowed to work at a bar."   
Eren gave him a crooked smile which looked just so god damn sexy that Levi almost jumped at him. "I am twenty one so no, I am not underage. Sorry to disappoint you, old man. And I don't work there anymore."   
"eh?"

"I left," Eren explained, "Today was my last day there. I was a temporary worker, covering for my friend Jean who was out on a vacation. He came back yesterday." 

Eren was glad that horseface was back. The bar was at a great distance from Sina University and his second job. He was reluctant to go today but did anyways, so that Marco didn't feel alone. 

"So you mean, that if I hadn't been at the bar then I wouldn't have met you?" Levi asked,shocked. _He was that close not to meet Eren?_

Eren nodded, "I don't come here at all, except for the bar job cause my original job is at a cafe near Sina campus," He took in a deep breath, " I hated the job anyways, always ended up getting the closing shift, and that is how I found you, asleep." Eren grinned at the memory and Levi grumbled. _Eren wasn't going to let him forget it anytime soon, was he?_

Eren however, ignored Levi and continued, "Marco couldn't bear to wake you up, neither did I. So I waited till the last moment, after the last customer had left. Funny how things worked out". 

"Yeah," Levi sipped his tea, "It is Funny."

"My turn now," Eren quipped before Levi could ask him anything else and watched Levi's face turned wary. "How did you know my name?" 

Levi took in a deep breath. There it was, the fucking question he wanted to avoid.

"I told you-" Levi began but Eren cut him off. "Real story this time. Please Levi?"   
Levi smiled at him, "You wouldn't believe it, even if I told you the truth."   
But Eren shook his head," I know I can deal with..whatever the answer is." 

Eren could have thought up of lot of scenarios as to how Levi knew his name, but the explanation Levi gave was something Eren couldn't have thought up of, even in his dreams. It was utterly bizarre. Levi explained how Hanji could see future, how she had asked him to choose his soulmate. How, Levi fucked up and ended up meeting Eren now, rather than a year later. 

Levi didn't stop there, he continued telling Eren about his other soulmates; Petra and Erwin and how he had chosen the latter, but had wanted to choose him. How he was worried that he was wasting Eren's future (he noticed how Eren stiffened when he said that, but ignored it) and finished telling Eren about their date and the walk at the beach, and how scared Levi had been that he would have to see Eren with someone else other than him, and how it infuriated him. 

"Wow," Eren leaned back against the sofa while trying to make sense of what Levi just told him, "That's a lot."   
"You believe what I told you?" Levi asked curiously, he felt lighter now that he told Eren everything but was worried too, what if Eren thought he was crazy?   
But Eren didn't disappoint him. "Well..it's kind of hard to believe what you said..but, there are things you told me..like how my prof's name is Shadis, how I have a friend named Connie, um, how the guy,Erwin, you were talking about is my bestfriend Armin's favorite professor..and the fact I adore walks to beach at sunset..you wouldn't have known unless I told you so. Still, I can't comprehend it.. that we're soulmates."  

Levi nodded. Eren was taking it all in surprisingly well. He supposed Eren wouldn't run out of the apartment screaming anytime soon.

 _Wait._  
"You know Erwin?" Levi asked, surprised.   
Eren shook his head "I just know that he teaches at Maria, or used too. Armin sent me a message yesterday to tell me that Mr.Smith had got a better job at some uni far away..How the heck do you even like me considering Erwin Smith exists?" 

Levi murmured, "So he left _suddenly,_ huh?" Eren nodded and both of them fell quiet, Levi knew exactly why Erwin had left suddenly. He thought he'd feel something regarding that news, but he felt neither anger or happiness; just nothing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Levi continued after sometime, "I like you cause you made me feel like I am finally home. That is why I chose you, not him."   
"Sounds like you listened to your heart."Eren murmured, heart fluttering at what Levi had just said. 

Levi thought about it, how months ago he had promised not to listen to his heart but to his brain, and smiled, he had changed more in these past few months than he had in his whole life. 

"So, what do you think about being my soulmate?" Levi asked hesitantly. 

Eren looked in Levi's eyes and smiled softly.   
"I don't mind." He admitted shyly, "I don't mind at all."

Levi's heart fluttered and he replied gently,"I am glad to hear that, Eren." 

 "Although," Eren added, afterthought, "I'd like to meet this Hanji.. if you don't mind."   
"Why?" Levi asked suspiciously, "Are you going to check if you have soulmates other than me?"   
Eren laughed out loud beside Levi and said "Nope, I don't care about the others. I just want to thank her, that's it."   
"Promise, brat?" Levi demanded.

"I promise." Eren said simply as he leaned in to kiss Levi. 

***

_Two days later._

"There it is, Hanji's house!" Levi pointed towards the small, quaint white painted house, surrounded by shitload of flowers. 

"Ooh!" Eren looked at the place eagerly as Levi parked the Bentley in front of the house.   
_' **Hanji's Fortunetelling.**   Ur Future: Check it, so u don't wreck it. $12.45 per hour (incl. taxes!)'_  Eren read the advertisement board placed on the garden outside, then turned to Levi and grinned.

In only two days Eren had learned a lot about his _boyfriend,_ and the fact that a serious man like him was best friends with someone who could see the future would always be hilarious to him.

"I know what you're thinking, Eren," Levi warned, "Don't forget that I was forced into this friendship."   
Eren threw his head back and laughed, "Sure,sure. And you're telling me that no one knows that you visit this place?"   
"Hm, some my colleagues have seen me here, that is how they think I win my court cases; by seeing the fucking future ."

Eren was still grinning as they got out of the car. He tugged Levi's hand towards the house excitedly cause he couldn't wait to greet the person who was behind him and Levi's meeting. Levi grumbled as he slipped his hand in Eren's and followed him to the doorway.

"Oh she cleaned the porch, fucking finally." Levi muttered as he knocked, or rather banged, on the front door.

Eren winced when he heard a crash coming from somewhere deep within the house followed by lights footsteps running rapidly towards their direction.   
"Prepare to be disappointed." Levi said, amused. 

Hanji opened the door with a huff. She noticed Levi first and smiled warmly at him; ever since two days ago, this was the first time she had any contact with him. She had tried calling him so many times but he had refused to pick up and that made her worry. She had expected him to come here and blame her for his predicament but instead he was _..smiling?_

"Levi! God, I missed you shorty!" Hanji cried.   
Someone chuckled beside Levi as he glared at her, "Whatever, stop embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend, you shit."   
"Boyfriend? wha-" Hanji froze as she finally noticed who was standing beside Levi. 

_Oh my god._

_"_ Holy donkey balls, It's Eren!" Hanji screamed, and both men flinched.   
"Nice to meet you Hanji." Eren grimaced as he shook her hand. 

"But..but..what? wait come in, come in! I need an explanation!" Hanji ushered both of them inside. 

"That's why we're here" Levi said and closed the door behind them.

 *

"So." Hanji leaned back on the sofa as she studied the two men sitting on the love seat after Levi recounted what had happened to him to Hanji. Eren was mostly silent throughout the conversation, only interrupting when he had to insert something had Levi missed out.  

"So?" Levi inquired and Hanji smiled. The boys were holding hands and it was _so cute_ , that Hanji almost died with happiness.   
"Don't you see Levi why this happened? It is cause you changed your own future!"   
"His future?" Eren asked curiously.   
"Yes, you see Eren. Future is subjective, it keeps changing as we evolve. We don't even realize that the littlest things we do changes our whole destiny," Hanji explained enthusiastically, " That is why I had asked Levi to be careful with what he did, so that he could meet the right person, but he messed up." Levi grumbled and Hanji grinned as she continued, "He changed his own future when he wanted to be with you than Erwin. What people don't know is that universe aligns itself to what you want."   
She turned towards Eren and asked, "You came to Trost suddenly, didn't you?"   
Eren nodded slowly, "My friend Mikasa's father's health deteriorated so and that's why I came to Trost; I wasn't supposed to be here till-"   
"-another year." Hanji completed his sentence and nodded thoughtfully. "The time gap was the reason Levi was hesitating to choose you in the first place, and so, without his knowledge, his future began changing slowly, up until two days ago when he supposedly 'messed up'. He didn't actually; he had just re-written up his destiny and ended up with the guy he wanted. That is how you're here Eren, here with Levi." Hanji finished. 

Levi had the biggest smile on his face. He knew that Hanji was going to tease him about it for the rest of his fucking life but he didn't care, cause he was just extremely happy. He didn't have to wait another year for the oceanic eyes, starry nights, and sunset walks. All because he had wanted Eren so bad that he changed his own fate; he went through personal hell these past few months but Levi didn't regret it at all.  
Levi would go through it all over again if he had too.   
Because it was worth it. 

 

 

**_Trost Daily Weather: Forecast presented by Eld Jinn!_ **

_1:00 am to 2:53 am = Cloudy conditions_

_2:57 am to 5:00 am = Thunderstorms and showers.  
_

_5:00 to 7:00 am = cloudy skies._

_7:00 am to 9:45 pm =Brilliant Sunshine._

_Maximum_   _temperature:_   _86° F/30 _° C__

 ____Minimum temperature: 69.8_ _ _ _ _____° F/21_ _° C_  _ _ _ _

_Eld: Brilliant Sunshine throughout the whole day! perfect for day for an outing, but it looks like there is some more good news, folks. After the particularly bad rainy season; It looks like it will be sunny hereafter! Do you hear that people of Trost? It looks like it's going to be a beautiful week!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bedroom was the visual imagery for you guys to imagine where they frick frack.  
> I hope you all had fun reading this, Choosing the soulmate is officially over and I feel really sad.  
> Also I am sorry for any mistakes in there.  
> Anyways I am not done with my otp just yet, I have a supernatural/horror genre au which contains a really evil Eren coming up! I hope you all stick around to read it!  
> *sends kisses* I love you all.


End file.
